The Wild Princess
by Tsuki Takabayashi
Summary: She wasn't unlike many of the human women Sesshoumaru had met. She was quiet yet she spoke her mind when the time was right. What set her apart from them however, was the animal like personality that no one seemed to notice.
1. Cunning like a fox

A/N: From the deepest reaches of the internet, I return, not to update the fics that I've started before, but to start one more adding to my workload. I'm so bad. Its 3:30 am and this came to me while I was strongtrying/strong to do homework. So enjoy

It was raining.

It was nothing unusual, from the normal rainy season.

However what was strange was the young woman standing in the middle of his father's courtyard, head tilted up toward the sky.

The white servant's kimono that she wore was soaked to the bone, and her raven black hair glistened with the light and moisture. All of her facial features were covered by the length of her bangs, save for her full petal pink lips.

Sesshoumaru stood there mildly curious, waiting to see if someone would find her and scold her for her insolence, and wasn't too surprised when no one came.  
A moment passed and she brushed the hair out of her face and turned to him, her blue colored eyes lit with a curious glance.  
"Kagome-sama!"  
She smiled like a thief and put a finger to her lips asking for his silence, Sesshoumaru turned to see who was there, and looked back to see that she was gone.

Panting, there was a maid in waiting, flustered and obviously exasperated.

She cursed colorfully and noted his presence and bowed, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Kagome?" he questioned.

The lady in waiting frowned, "Yes, your father had conquered her father's land not even a fortnight ago. He decided to force her people into obedience by mating Inuyasha-sama to her. She has been avoiding him as if he were cursed since his first attempt at claiming her."

She sighed quietly.

"It is if she has learned the way of the castle quite quickly, last time I caught a glimpse of her, she was in a soldier's armor. Inu no Taishou-sama has stated that she has until the third moon of her stay here to surrender to Inuyasha-sama or she will be forcefully claimed."

"I see."

If she were to be that half-breed's then it was no business of his to get involved. In a way, Sesshoumaru was somewhat surprised that his father didn't betroth her to himself. Not that he disliked humans, he just rather not be around some of them. Many of them were unintelligent and fearful of demons, which most of the time led to prejudice.

Leaving the servant, he found his father and brother in the library, his brother looking more agitated than normal.

He thought to ask but left it alone summing it up to "Kagome" being the root of the problem.

"Have you seen a human girl wandering the castle Sesshoumaru?" Inu no Taishou asked.

His face was pinched with annoyance, his tall frame was more exhausted than normal.

Sesshoumaru then remembered her "shushing" gesture and for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth.

"I haven't." he stated solidly.

Her family has some secrets that I wish to access. However, she's bound by a spell to not tell them to anyone but her mate. There are barriers in the main castle that need to be taken down and she's the only one alive that can do it.

There was a slight pause, then Inu no Taishou sighed heavily and motioned to Inuyasha, "She also managed to..."

"There was another pause and Sesshoumaru immediately became curious. There were no visible injuries or changes to the younger male's person. What could that little slip of a human girl do to his brother that could possibly land her in such trouble?

"What did she do?" he pried.

"She put a subjugation spell on your brother. He was making his claim on her and she slipped it on him.

That was it?"Why such a fuss over it?" He probed. Surely it wasn't that bad right?

There was a cough and a growl coming from his brother, "The bitch said that if I wanted to act like a mindless dog, then she would treat me like a mindless dog."

Sesshoumaru coughed behind his hand, "What's the word of subjugation?"

"Sit." a feminine voice answered.

With that, Inuyasha plummeted face first into the desk in front of him, causing the papers the flutter about the area.

'How charming.

There was a groan from Inu no Taishou. He looked around and found her in the doorway with her arms on her hips and her blue eyes blazing with arrogance.

"Unruly pups tend to need discipline. So until he's a good boy, he can sit there and think about why I would need this spell on him."

The sound of wood splintering signaled Inuyasha's slow decent into hell and Kagome seemed pleased and sauntered out of the room.

Sesshoumaru was unfazed.

"Son, please capture her."

He found her sitting in the kitchens with the cooks while she watched over the sweet buns like an animal on the hunt."Kagome-sama, if it would get you to leave the kitchen, I would gladly give you a sweet bun." the cook bargained.

The girl gave the cook a lopsided grin and agreed, when she got her bounty she left the room. He waited until she turned the corner and grabbed her by her free wrist.

"How long was it before he realized what was going on?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She looked up at nothing thinking for a minute, "He was in the middle of undoing his emfundoshi/em. He thought a public claiming would cow me."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he liked her the same or more than he had in the last hour.

"How is it that I can not smell or sense you?"

She grinned, "That's something I can't control, even my father had problems with this."

"Why are you being so forthcoming?"

"Because Sesshoumaru-sama, out of all the living beings in this castle, you're the only one that wouldn't go out of your way to make me do what I'm told."

"I still could lord over you. I am after all the heir." he voiced stonily to her.

She made a thoughtful expression before taking a rather unladylike bite out of her sweet bun.

"You could but, you don't care enough to."

Who was she to presume that she knew what he was thinking?

"Let me clarify, had you cared enough you could have caught me hours ago. Inu no Taishou-sama would have caught me in half the time that it took for you to find me, that I'm sure. However, I'm painfully aware of how strong you are. Even with the knowledge that I've acquired over the last two weeks, and the extensive mapping of this castle I've done, you could have caught me sooner than Inu no Taishou-sama would have if you were really trying."

He was stunned to say the least.

Just how oblivious had he been to his father's conquest?

Blue eyes once lit with interest became dull with boredom.

Sesshoumaru felt her slip from his grasp and as if she were a spirit she dissipated from the room.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama I'm uninterested in binding myself to your brother for any reason."

Looking at the spot that she just stood, Sesshoumaru decided that he wanted the girl for himself.

Never mind the half-breed's feelings.


	2. Cat got your tongue?

In a little over the week since he had been home, Kagome had effectively learned how to avoid, escape if found, and hide from anyone seeking to help Inuyasha or Inu no he could find her, she was observing the palace life much like he would. She would laze about in a tree nearby, much to the chagrin of her lady in waiting.

Today was no was no sound of a Lady scolding her for being so unladylike, just the rustling of the wind outside. He couldn't sense or smell her, but he could feel her eyes on him. He glanced up from the pile of scrolls that his father had left him and looked out the window to see that familiar curious blue eyed creature staring back at him.

"If you're going to watch from outside, why not come in?" he asked her dryly.

She climbed down from her perch on the branch and slipped in wordlessly. Her hair was in her face today, and in her rush to begin her cat and mouse game, she probably forgot a hair pin, or so he hoped. A few minutes passed and he found her sleeping in a pile of pillows nearby.

She reminded him of an animal, he couldn't quite name which one since the woman had come from where ever she was from, the castle had lost its quiet appeal. Yet Sesshoumaru could only wish that when he finally claimed her, the noise would die.

The thought passed his mind and he almost snorted, it would probably get noisier. He could hear Inuyasha arguing with Kikyou down the hall and thought nothing of it.

It wasn't often that the couple would find themselves in his rooms. There was never any invitation to make them think that they could come into his private rooms. The sounds of his door slamming open and Sesshoumaru found Kikyou in front of him.

"I am going to ask your brother if he'd seen her! She's not taking what's mine!"

She locked eyes with him and then flicked a glance to the sleeping princess on his desk.

"You!" she pointed at Kagome angrily.

Kagome opened her eyes and yawned slowly covering her mouth. She stretched and blinked sleepily at Kikyou.

"Me?" She pointed lazily at herself.

"Yes you! Stay away from Inuyasha-sama! He's mine! I'm marrying him!"Kagome said nothing but it was clear that she was disgusted given the frown on her brow.

It had been known since Inuyasha was old enough to procreate that Kikyou would be his match. Sesshoumaru honestly was surprised that it took the courtesan this long to learn about the male's impending was a concubine that had moved from the southern part of Japan to be a part of the Inu no Taishou court. Very well known for being lady like and unnecessarily loud, the girl had a reputation for childlike behavior when things didn't go her way.

"Kikyou." Sesshoumaru called to the seethed for a moment before addressing him, "Yes Milord?"

He looked behind her to see Inuyasha smirking, "Why are you in my private quarters without my permission? I do not recall giving you leave to enter."Kikyou sneered, "She shouldn't even be here, she's the enemy."

Kagome chortled and strolled toward the door, "I was invited in here, you weren't, so who's the enemy now?"

"You will address my husband with the respect he deserves!"

"No thanks, I don't spoil house pets." once again, she dissipated.

Kikyou threw an unladylike tantrum and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"I would implore you to not associate yourself with that filth!" she snarled.

It was almost...

, that's the word, "Cute."

"You presume to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly setting down the quill that had been in his hand.

Kikyou shrank and Inuyasha jumped to her defense, "Lay off! She's only looking out for you!"

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose, "Get out. Both of you."

The day passed slowly and when he was going to retire, he was assaulted by yelling outside.

Curious, he got up and followed the sound of what seemed to be his brother's voice and the loud sputtering of Kikyou.

"It would be the first time that someone has rendered the girl speechless. Even Inuyasha couldn't claim he had achieved the feat.

The sounds were coming from the garden and what he saw would be imprinted in his mind forever.

Inu no Taishou was trying to get a clear description of the event but couldn't over Inuyasha's garbled yelling.

From what Sesshoumaru could make out, Kagome had somehow _burnt_ Kikyou when the latter girl had once again tried to confront the girl.

Ah yes, she rubbed a hell cat the wrong way.

You could see the areas where whatever Kagome used had clearly burned Kikyou. There were uneven spots in Kikyou's hair and holes in her expensive kimono.

"I'll say what I've done is a vast improvement from what she looked like earlier today. However, she looks like a carp now with her mouth opening and shutting the way it is now."

Sesshoumaru bit back a smirk, "What did you use?"

He looked down to her and she shrugged, "I lived in a family full of priests and priestess. I did warn her."

"Hn. Perhaps next time you could silence the half-breed as well."

There was a little snicker, "I will next time."


	3. Little butterfly

It was that time of year again.

That time where all the Lords, even the minor ones, would gather together and strengthen alliances, arrange marriages and the like.

Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to sigh for the tenth time that hour.

This was also the time of year were his admirers would gather together and attempt to capture his attention.

Alas, his attention was set on a female who probably held no interest in an event such as this.

However he could still feel her eyes on him, watching.

He could still see the curious expression of her brows as she gazed on. Perhaps she would grow tiresome of this scene and find herself somewhere on the far side of the castle away from this. Secretly, Sesshoumaru hoped that she would find his attire attractive.

At least his admirers thought so.

"My, Sesshoumaru-sama looks very godlike this eve." a minor lord's daughter remarked. She was surrounded by the daughters of her father's generals.

"Yes, much better than that younger one." another girl chimed in.

And then.

"I don't know, I think that they both look beautiful. I hear that Inuyasha-sama is betrothed to the only daughter of the Higurashi clan."

"It could not be, that brat has jilted many of men in the past."

Sesshoumaru then found himself eavesdropping.

From the information that he had found, Kagome had many interests, ones that he wanted to know about. Many of them he could probably get if he had just asked.

The whispers in the room became louder and he couldn't understand a word they were saying. There were some gasps in the group of female group and a mention of, "Speak of the devil."

He looked forward locking eyes with a different expression than the blue curious ones that she'd always wore.

She was magnificent.

The furisode that she wore was a rich crimson with embroidered flowers. Later, if you had asked him what color they were, he probably couldn't recall.

Her aura was regal, almost imposing in its nature. She was graceful with a thin forced smile playing about her lips. Hair that was normally in her face, framed it instead, drawing attention to her heart shaped face before cascading down her back like a waterfall of black liquid.

This girl, no, this woman was definitely made to match him.

If he didn't know any better, she had come here to attract a potential suitor that would be proud and confident enough to challenge Inu no Taishou for her hand.

She smiled serenely at him and gracefully stepped toward him. He straightened and she covered her giggle with her hand.

"Kagome-sama." he greeted.

"No need to act so formally with me Sesshoumaru-sama." She scolded playfully after bowing so beautifully.

It sounded like she was a little disappointed for a moment.

"I am unused to seeing you like this." Sesshoumaru admitted lowly.

Kagome smile was authentic and bright, "You look very attractive too milord."

She paused looking away as if finding the right words, "I wanted to request to be on your arm tonight."

Perhaps the gods were smiling upon him tonight.

"This one would be honored."

She laughed, "You really don't have to be so formal with me."

He glanced down at her before offering her his left arm, "It would be a shame to not show you the respect you deserve."

He could hear the frustrated growls of contempt from the group of girls nearby.

Many of them angry at her nerve.

"How dare she?"

"I thought that she was betrothed to Inuyasha-sama?" one of them asked, her voice was growing high pitched from anger.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the crown of dark hair, "You're aware that you've upset quite a bit of females, correct?"

Kagome smiled up at him, "I'm aware, you looked awfully uncomfortable standing there alone however."

Sesshoumaru could see Inu no Taishou glancing at him in confusion, the question in his eyes were evident, 'I thought that you disliked humans?'

Inuyasha looked annoyed as Kikyou tried to mimic Kagome.

Sure Kikyou was graceful and beautiful, however she lacked a personality that she could truly call her own. She was molded to act according to society's standards, where Kagome didn't care. Sesshoumaru could almost bet that Kikyou's true nature was no different than any of the humans that he could find himself avoiding.

Kikyou finally gave up on her attempts to let the world know that Inuyasha was her's and sat quietly.

Inu no Taishou had announced the the other lords that Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha would be mating but he was surprised when the girl showed more responsiveness to Sesshoumaru.

As long as it was one of his sons it should be fine right?

Inu no Taishou looked at his youngest, "Are you truly interested in mating with that woman?"

"Inuyasha looked at his father confused for a moment before grunting, "I'm not interested in a woman who can't control her mouth. To put it simply, I dislike her as much as I dislike that asshole."

How fortuitous.

That was all the answer the great Inu needed. He stood and made his way over to the couple and when he stepped within meters of them he could feel the difference in aura.

Whatever they were conversing about, they had lost the realization that they were in their own world.

This knowledge sealed his resolve.

"Sesshoumaru." he addressed the male.

The couple stopped talking and Kagome for once bowed in respect to the elder male, "Yes father?"

Kagome tried to dismiss herself but was stopped.

"This too concerns you Higurashi." he stated.

She stopped and frowned almost guessing his sudden appearance.

"Taishou-sama, I don't believe that Sesshoumaru-sama would like to be bound to someone he didn't choose himself. I would hate for him to grow to feel contempt for me." Kagome stated.

Sesshoumaru frowned, what did she mean? Did she not see the way he handled anyone else? What was his father up to?

"Father?"

"Ah. Yes. I am no longer ordering Kagome to be Inuyasha's mate, but to be yours instead my son."

"As I've stated milord I don-"

"I'll only have her, if she'll have me."

Kagome lost a little of her grace and stood agape at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiled in a way that stunned the whole room, "Even if it takes an eternity to convince her to be mine, I'd still have her."

"You couldn't possibly..."

Sesshoumaru lifted her hand from the crook of his elbow and kissed her knuckles softly, "I stand by what I say."

Kagome blushed attractively and vanished from the room.

"Looks like you have a hunt on your hands." Inu no Taishou announced.

Sesshoumaru couldn't be more excited.


	4. With the Will of a Tiger

Kagome found herself at an old tree and hid in the bushes of one of the adjacent trees.

She had prided herself on never feeling anything more than friendship for any male that had come across her path.

Not for the sake of her family but for the sake of her heart. Many would assume that she had grown up in a loving home but they couldn't be anymore wrong.

She was the product of a rape.

She could remember the fear that her mother had felt whenever her father would enter the room. Kagome could recall the nights she could hear her mother cry out in protest against her father's actions. However, what her father did was something practiced within the Higurashi family, to preserve the purity of the line. Many Higurashi women lived their lives breeding children for the sake of power.

Kagome had decided when she was old enough to understand what happened between a man and woman that she wouldn't be that girl. She had studied hard and trained physically and mentally twice as hard. When it came time for her to suffer the same fate, many of her kinsmen had met their end quickly and effectively. No one who attempted to break her had succeeded, or survived. She had worked on her ability to disappear until she could do it without even thinking about it. It had become her greatest weapon.

Now she could only use it to escape the feelings that she felt were out of control.

Kagome held the hand that Sesshoumaru had kissed to her heart and covered it with her other hand.

She was almost hoping that the pounding in her chest would calm so that she could label it a mistake.

Kagome supposed that Inuyasha would have, under any other circumstance, been killed. Given his attempt at a public humiliation for the fight that she had put up alone, he would have died a violent death. Something in her told her that it wasn't what should have been done. Putting a leash on the male would have probably been the best idea.

Kagome now realized that she was better off here than with her father. The male had given her up in exchange for his life after all.

How long had it been since she fled the scene where the older of the Taishou boys had confessed his interest in her?

Minutes?

Hours?

If he had been like his brother this would have been a lot easier.

Kagome clenched her eyes shut and her heart pounded in denial, Sesshoumaru would never do that to her...

Would he?

She knew that she was at least curious as to what being loved felt like.

It didn't help that she found the male attractive.

This love business was a pain.

'But he said he'd wait forever for me'

With that thought, her body grew warm and her heart thudded noisily in her chest. It was a pleasant thought to be quite honest. There were rustling in bushes in front of her and she looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her with concern.

He reached down and helped her to her feet pulling her from the bushes much to her dismay. She didn't want him to see her while she was weak. He said nothing as he wiped an unnoticed tear that had fallen from her cheeks."You're not going to ask why I ran?"

He looked over her picking out the sticks from her furisode and hair saying nothing.

She bit her lips as he tilted her face up to look him in the eyes, "No. I suppose when the time is right you'll tell me, yes?"

She turned her face away, walking away from him, then she turned to him again, "You were serious weren't you?"

"I stand by what I say." he reiterated.

She felt her heart do a weird beat.

"How could you find me?"

"I could hear your heart. I could smell your tears." he stated simply

A moment of silence followed and she accepted that he had nothing else to say on this matter.

"When had you decided that you had wanted me?" Kagome asked finally.

He let out a wry chuckle, "I am unsure. Perhaps three weeks ago."

"Why?"

"Perhaps it is time I do the questioning. Do you not want me to court you?"

She felt her heart pound excitedly, she hadn't expected him to ask her that, but she wouldn't lie.

"I am not sure."

He looked at her, "Are you afraid?"

Kagome stiffened and nodded jerkily.

"Why?"

He waited quietly, the wind rustled the air around them and she sighed. Then she began to tell him of her upbringing, the way of Higurashi clan.

When she found the strength to meet his eyes she wasn't sure if he was more disgusted with her, or her family.

Kagome didn't like him looking at her like that. The emotion in his eyes turned from disgust to anger, then finally to determination and she wasn't sure what had just happened.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and pulled her to him enclosing her in his arms. It felt like the safest place in the world she could be.

"I would **_never_ ** force myself on you. That you have my word." he whispered harshly in her ear. His hold on her tightened.

They seemed to enjoy a comfortable silence and she buried her face into his chest enjoying his masculine scent. She could feel him sniffing her hair and the crook of her neck, nuzzling her as his instincts would demand.

Kagome pulled back blushing furiously. She felt like she was damning herself, noting that her mind had probably already been made up.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered in curiosity and watched as she fiddled with the sleeves of her kimono, "What is it?"

Her face was beet red as she looked everywhere but him, "So I... um... guess that we're courting?"

His smile made her mind shut down, this blinding expression that no one saw often, "I suppose that it is so."

Sesshoumaru held his hand out to her, "Come, dinner is ready. This one would like to dine with you in the gardens, is that permissible?"

Kagome smiled almost shyly, "I don't see any harm in that milord."


	5. Strong as an Ox, Delicate as a Crane

Kagome had woken up the next morning with a terrible headache. What time had she gone to sleep? Perhaps someone taking the time out to express interest in her was all a dream. She was probably still betrothed the childish Inuyasha, not that she would be surprised. In an alternate universe, perhaps Sesshoumaru would be confessing his interest in her. Maybe that's what she was seeing, an alternate universe.

So it was a dream?

Made perfect sense.

Rising from her futon Kagome realized that she had rather step out of her role as "Lady Kagome" again and take on the role of the new Soldier "Sakuya" today.

She dressed in the training armor that the men wore and tied her hair back, making sure that nothing betrayed her true identity. That included the visual change in her eye color. At best she would be able to keep her eye color brown for a couple of hours or until she ran out of energy.

It should be fine.

She could train with the other soldiers until she grew bored with them. Then slip into a servant's uniform and help out with something. Maybe weed the garden again if she was lucky.

When she got to the training grounds, all of the soldiers were assembled, and from the looks of it, she was late.

Sesshoumaru seemed less than pleased with this.

He paced from the front of the squad and stopped in front of her. They parted until there was a huge circle in the middle of the field. While she stood where she was, feeling rather obvious of his size.

Kagome suddenly felt small and weak for the first time since she was a child.

She felt a little leap in her heartbeat and frown mentally, 'What...?'

"I suppose that you feel that just because you're new that you think that you can show up whenever you feel like it to training."

Kagome shook her head.

"Can you not speak?"

She shook her head again.

He seemed to ponder over this, "Then perhaps you think that you don't need this training?" He asked.

Kagome had been bored with his line of questioning and had stopped paying attention and absentmindedly nodded "yes."

She had realized her mistake when she heard the sharp intake of breath echo within the ranks of men. She then realized that she should have been paying attention to this male.

There was a weapon thrusted before her from Sesshoumaru, a polearm. He was glaring at her now, "Then perhaps you care to demonstrate?"

Without warning, he disappeared.

'Well shit.'

She relaxed and felt the energy around her. He was fast, and she knew that she was faster.

He had attacked her from the side and she sidestepped him.

Kagome knew that while he had brute strength and intelligence in his favor, she had agility, speed and intelligence, they should be evenly matched.

He seemed to calculate that and unleashed Bakusaiga swiping it at her.

He was intending to teach a unruly soldier a lesson.

She knew that truly the male could be cruel if he wanted to, but this wasn't what she expected. The polearm in her hand charged with holy power and she realized that she really was afraid of this power. He could be a nightmare if he wanted to.

She blocked using her weapon and noted the shock in his eyes as her weapon didn't dematerialize before him.

She maneuvered away from him wary of his next movement.

If she were to use her more common abilities, he would know. However, he expected a demon soldier, and she had given herself a scent by soaking in herbs shortly before she arrived.

'What to do...'

Kagome then realized that she would need to keep him on his toes. Like a mad man, she swung her polearm haphazardly, waves of crackling energy extended from her swings and when her final strike hit the ground in front of her, where Sesshoumaru stood, there was a massive wave of energy surging forward in a cone made of blades.

Sesshoumaru dodged and waved Bakusaiga sending a wave of his own, the colliding energy exploded violently and Kagome kept moving dashing forward through the smoke of the explosion finding his body quickly. He found her too and blocked her attack, the speed that she used to attack the male caused her weapon to break and she found herself defenseless.

When the smoke cleared. Sesshoumaru had Bakusaiga at Kagome's throat and she was grasping at nothing.

"Submit." He barked.

Kagome smiled and leaped a couple of feet away.

The fact that she seemed to be holding on to something was made clear to all.

"You're an idiot! How are you going to fight Lord Sesshoumaru without a weapon?" A male mocked from the circle.

The smile that that Kagome held turned downright devious and she swung her "empty hand" again and repeated her previous attack, the dirt that was stirred up made a silhouette of a scythe. Sesshoumaru had blocked again noticing her hidden weapon. Pushing her back, she skidded along the dirt and righted herself before dodging a kick that was intended for her abdomen.

Kagome could hear the whispers of the men around her, they hadn't expected a new scrub to last so long against the son of the great dog general. The commotion had brought Inu no Taishou and Inuyasha out to spectate. They too was shocked.

Sesshoumaru knew that he was wearing this one down, never had he met someone who could keep up with him aside from his own generals. However even then, it was still not as intense as this.

Whoever this male was, they had previous training before.

'Impressive.'

Kagome panted, she hadn't thought that within this short time that she would be so winded. He was causing her to expend so much precious energy. She had to at least end this in a stalemate.

Defeat was not an option.

Sesshoumaru had felt like they had wasted enough time, truthfully, he wanted to spend time with Kagome, and this male, was making it damn near impossible.

Kagome leapt back again, twirling the scythe in her hand, she only had one shot at this.

Sesshoumaru felt the sense of finality in the pose of his opponent and too prepared for a final attack.

Kagome made motion as if notching an arrow into the bow and Sesshoumaru charged.

Releasing the arrow, massive energy launched toward Sesshoumaru and he released another wave of energy.

Kagome dashed forward into the aftermath of the explosion and there were clashes of weapons, before the cloud of dust cleared.

Everyone stood shocked.

At Kagome's throat was Bakusaiga, yet, at Sesshoumaru's was a kunai blade made from pure energy.

Someone had finally been able to match Lord Sesshoumaru.

However, that wasn't what shocked Sesshoumaru.

Insolent yet calculating familiar blue eyes blinked at him, "Kagome...?" He whispered in shock.

His opponent had been Kagome?

"What the hell?!" Barked out another soldier.

That explained why she was so late, she was probably trying to get in after roll call. She had been coming to the training?

Sesshoumaru found himself angered, who would dare raise their weapon against her? However he was sure, given by the kunai blade at his neck, that she was the real danger there.

The wind blew and the helmet that Kagome wore had finally disintegrated from the aura of Bakusaiga. Her hair whipped about her. She truly looked like the angel of death.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and realized that he had worn her down watching as her legs weakly attempted to hold her up.

Dropping his weapon, he picked the woman up bridal style and carried her off the field.

He was quiet at first however his aura revealed just how angry he was.

Kagome was sure that he was going to fuss at her for putting her life in danger. If he'd have harmed her, would Inuyasha drop his suite?

"Why would you put yourself willingly in harm's way?" He asked.

His voice was devoid of any emotion, she couldn't figure him out.

"I was there to train." She admitted, "Normally, you aren't there. I wasn't expecting you to challenge me outright for being late."

He crushed her to his chest and kissed the crown of her head, "You needn't train, I have told you before I would take care of you. No one will harm what is mine to protect."

Was she dreaming still maybe?

Or was last night's events the real deal?

Kagome blushed, "I..."

Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear anymore.

He tilted her head up to face him and locked gazes with her, "I'm going to kiss you now." He declared to her softly.

"Why?"

"Because you gave me such a wonderful challenge."he replied with a mirthful smile.

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and captured her lips with a gentleness that immensely contrasted from the ruthless behavior that he exhibited on the battlefield.

Kagome felt her heart thud noisily and responded shyly. It was her first kiss after all.

One of his hands caressed her cheek tenderly and he pulled back as she leaned to his touch.

"I see that one day I will have a ruthless and powerful mate." He boasted more to himself than to her and chuckled when her face darkened further.

"However I would have been just as pleased with a mate that was pampered as well."

Kagome knew then that she would probably never grow tired of his affections.

What would she need to be so afraid of anyway?


	6. Puppy love

Kagome felt her muscles tense. After that intense sparring match, Sesshoumaru had made her take a nap. Not that she'd felt that she would need one, but he had insisted, even

going as far as placing temporary scent mark on her person. He didn't allow her to go to her own rooms, he instead placed her in his own private sleeping quarters, in his bed.

That way he would know where she was at all time.

She had gotten drowsy from the lack of energy and the constant stroking he was doing to her scalp was like heaven! That aside, the comfort that she found within the pillows ofhis bed was astonishing.

She wasn't delicate.

She didn't need to be cared for as if she were a baby.

Yet Sesshoumaru treated her as if she was his greatest treasure.

Technically they had been courting for about a little over twenty-seven hours, yet the way he treated her...

It felt like it had always been this way.

He had requested that they make up for lost time by meeting in the gardens after she had awakened.

Now that she was awake, how would she go about this?

A frown made its way on the girl's face, her eyes for the first time since she had been in this palace, uncertain.

What would she say? What could she do?

Kagome realized that she was lacking in the knowledge on how to properly act the part of a woman who was besotted by the charm of a male. Of course, she had her family to thank for that.

Kagome had decided to wear a deep blue furisode with silver cranes embroidered on the collar. The obi was simply back and Kagome tied her hair back into a low ponytail.

Then she sought out the last person she would ever expect to come to for help.

It didn't take long to find the woman, today she was a lady of the court. Kikyou had been at Inuyasha's side since the start of the day, she looked as if she were ready to snap.

As Kagome told her the problem, Kikyou became increasingly amused. When Kikyou finally broke into a fit of mocking laughter, Kagome wondered if it would have been a small pain to just kill her instead.

Kikyou wasn't stupid and realized the severity of the situation when she spotted the former "competition" glowering. She then concluded that the girl had never "loved" before and was just like her, eager to show appreciation for the warmth given to her.

Kikyou's laugh turned into a solemn mask. How long had it been since she had left the country again?

"I'll find my help elsewhere." Kagome muttered in an arch manner.

"Wait."

Kagome turned to the woman.

"This is your first time huh?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome sat in front of the girl, "Yes."

Kikyou smiled and poured Kagome some of the warm tea that had been sitting nearby, "I was once like you."

Kikyou held a wistful expression on her face as she poured her own tea, "I was unsure, when I fell for Inuyasha, I just know that when I felt it, I wanted him to feel the way I did. Just like you probably do right now."

Kagome then realized that she did feel that way. She wanted nothing more than to return the feelings that the male had been so free in sharing with her.

"You probably don't even know what to do with him." Kikyou stated placing her kettle down and picking up her tea, she took a languid sip.

"I don't want him to think that his affections are unappreciated. I wish that I could show him the same feeling."

Kikyou sighed, "Then you'll have to try to return them the best way you can."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Is this some kind of joke?"

The courtesan stared at the younger girl, "No, it isn't. Sesshoumaru-sama isn't blind neither is he oblivious, I'm sure that if he sees you trying, he will appreciate it. Inuyoukai don't tend to like forced emotion. As long as what you're doing is from the heart he would treat it as if you were returning the feeling."

The younger girl looked away, "How do I know if I'm doing it right?"

Kikyou grinned, "He'll be more affectionate than normal, I'll warn you. He'll treat you as if you're already his queen. From what I've heard, he spoils you already. By the way, did he not place a temporary scent mark on you? I suspect that he'll be here soon wondering why you're with me."

Kagome stood realizing that she had forgotten about that detail and turned to the door.

"Higurashi."

Kagome turned to Kikyou.

"Come back and lets have girl talk more often, OK?"

Kagome nodded and turned to the door just as it was slamming open with her male standing in it, he looked at her suspiciously before looking over Kikyou in inspection.

"I promise she wasn't here to cause trouble this time, she just required my assistance." Kikyou supplied. "Hn." Was all he answered before softening his look at Kagome who blushed under his intense scrutiny.

"Your muscles are bruised." He remarked before picking her up bridal style and strolling off with her.

"You don't have to carry me everywhere." she murmured softly.

His smile was soft, "Until you're able to walk with no discomfort, yes I do."

When they reached outside the sun was setting, he reached a spot in the gardens that overlooked the courtyard where they had first met. He sat and placed her in his lap burying his nose in her neck once more and she heard a growl of contentment.

"What is it?" she asked curious.

"You smell like me." he answered returning to the side of her head nestling closer to her.

"How does that make any difference?" she asked.

She hadn't had the pleasure of learning about the habits of youkai and their mates. Hopefully he would be as forthcoming in his explanations.

"Inuyoukai are possessive by nature, I already view you attractive, my scent on you makes you irresistible."

"I see."

"How did you sleep?"

"It was fitful, I felt... rejuvenated." she answered looking down in her lap.

"Hmm." was her answer and he occupied himself with loving her with gentle affection.

Kagome leaned back into his chest and looked up catching his gaze with her own.

He towered over her so easily, his hair creating a curtain around his face, cascading down and pooling at her sides and some of it entangling in her fingers.

She said nothing as she fidgeted under his perusal and looked down at her hands and savored the texture of the silky strands.

"I am going away in a couple of weeks." he stated quietly.

Kagome looked up at him, "For how long?"

He sighed, "I am unsure, father says that there have been cases of civil unrest that he wishes me to see to."

Kagome wasn't sure how she felt about this, but the male seemed put off by it.

"Would you like me to torture Inuyasha while you are gone?" she asked with a joke.

The chuckle that answered her was rich and warm, "As much as I would like you to, no. I would rather you miss me instead."

Kagome didn't know how to miss someone while they were gone. She had always looked forward to her father going out with her male family members. She often wished all of them would disappear while they were at it.

"Could you do that Kagome?"

Blue eyes looked back up at him, her fingers clutching small locks of his hair, "I'm sure I will." she answered quietly.

He seemed satisfied with this and smiled, leaning down to capture her lips again for the second time that day.

Kagome felt her insides light on fire for his kisses, and she felt the warmth travel all the way to her heart causing it to throb excitedly in her chest.

Kikyou was right, perhaps she wasn't so bad after all.

A/n: I haven't done so and this is my bad habit, my disclaimer, I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters neither do I profit from this fanfiction. I think that I'm comfortable enough to start introducing more characters. What do you guys think?


	7. My Ugly Duckling

Kagome was pleased to notice that Kikyou's advice had helped. Sesshoumaru had commented on her slow growing comfort around him. He had remarked that he had noticed the subtle tensing of her muscles when she was alone with a male, or around men in general. He told her that if it weren't for that, she would have been ravished the moment she accepted his suit.

However, who was the real Kikyou?

Kagome found herself at the girl's door and walked in without preamble.

Kagome was stunned to see the normally made up woman without any face paint.

Kikyou wasn't unattractive by all means, she was beautiful, and that stunned Kagome. Kikyou's skin was pale and her lips were warm and inviting without the vibrant red paint to make them sensual. Her hair that was normally done up trickled down her back in a straight wave of dark brown.

It was Kikyou's eyes that done her in. They held an expression that Kagome could swear mirrored her

own. They were beautiful and brown despite the sorrow conflicting with the happiness in her heart.

Inuyasha had no idea how fortunate he was.

"You're back? I thought that you hated me so much that you would avoid me unless you needed me."

Kagome said nothing stepping forward and sitting next to the woman.

"I'm sorry for my lack of appearance, I hadn't felt like leaving the room today."

Kagome waited for a moment.

"Higurashi, why do I feel so unworthy?"

Kikyou had broken down into tears, how long had she been holding it in. Kagome never understood affection, for her mother never showed her any. Mother Higurashi made it clear from the moment that her daughter could understand, that she didn't love her daughter.

However Kagome knew from watching the villagers in her old home, hugging was the best comfort for someone in tears.

Crawling up to the older girl, Kagome wrapped her arms about her shoulder and pressed the girl's head into her chest, rocking as she shook with sobs.

"I saw him with another lord's daughter."

"Why do you feel unworthy?" Kagome asked tilting her head. She had never felt unworthy before, she had always thought she needed herself to feel worthy.

You weren't alone if you always had your own back.

Kikyou let out a humorous laugh, "I'm from the country you know. I wasn't born rich or into a family with a name."

Kikyou then told her the tale of her country upbringing. Kikyou's father had left her mother when she was but a year old. He had felt that the responsibility for another life beside his own was too much to bear.

Kikyou's mother had resented her for that. Kikyou had grown up poor, her father was some minor lord with a reputation for his beautiful features and her mother a plain farm girl. Kikyou never knew her father, neither did he help with her upbringing. Her mother had decided when Kikyou was old enough, she would start grooming her to be a bed warmer.

Kikyou recalled all of the abuse that she endured for the love of her mother. The mocking laughter of the other children of the village, they titled her the "poor imaginary princess."

"Perhaps he was not with her because he wanted to." Kagome supplied.

Even though he was going to mate her with no hesitation, she could remember the contempt in his eyes as he prepared to strip down in front of the village outside of her father's palace. If he truly wanted to be done with Kikyou, he had girls waiting for a chance to get him alone.

"What do you mean? He had his arms around her!" Kikyou pulled back with a snap and Kagome smiled almost ruefully.

"If he really wanted her, Kikyou-san, she would have been claimed. You would no longer be here. Right? I think Inuyasha loves you, but has trouble expressing it. You express your love for him so often he probably has no idea how to return it."

Kikyou wiped the tears from her eyes and frowned, "Then why would he be alone with her?"

"He's the son of a very powerful lord. I'm suspect that like Sesshoumaru he has admirers who are lined up for a chance to prove that she is better."

Kagome frowned, "He has to keep face for his father's allies and play it safe. He can't just outright push them away, it could cause strife between the allies."

"I see."

Kagome gave her a look that was downright devious, "I'll tell you a secret. You know the wolf youkai Kouga?"

Kikyou nodded.

"You look enough like me to be in his tastes, go hang around him, tell him your reason. He's always looking for a reason to spar with Inuyasha. If Inuyasha doesn't come to fight for you, then you have every reason to be in this room making ugly faces alone."

Kikyou laughed softly, "You're not so bad. By the way, I have been told that you have a habit of sneaking out of the palace walls in the middle of the night. If you're caught by Sesshoumaru, you know he's going to lock you away in his gilded cage right? He cares for your safety. If he feels like you're a danger to yourself, sleeping in his room will be the least of your problems. I'm sure you know that Inu are possessive by now, Inu don't "court." When they do find a woman, its all about preparing her for an inevitable mating."

Kagome paled.

"From the moment that he had decided that he wanted you, you are automatically his mate, in name, until he physically claims you. Then you're official."

Kikyou laughed at Kagome's expression, "I'm sure you'll grow to understand and love him as much as he loves you. However until then, if you're going to leave the palace, wait until he leaves for his patrol of the lands."

Kagome nodded and thanked the girl before moving to leave.

"Oh and Higurashi?"

Kagome paused at the door, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Later that night Kagome watched from a tree as Inuyasha and Kouga had a violent battle out in the courtyard. Kikyou was begging Inuyasha to stop. Inuyasha ignored her, and began seriously attempting to murder the wolf youkai.

The fight ensued for five minutes before Inuyasha had the upper-hand.

Kouga looked up at his opponent.

"Any last words you filthy bastard?"

He couldn't help but laugh in the face of death, spittle of blood flinging from his lips, "Maybe now you'll actually appreciate what you have."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kouga, even after swearing a pact of secrecy with Kikyou, told the male about the plan and why. Inuyasha cursed loudly and threw Tessaiga down to stomp over to her angrily.

Kikyou was shocked to say the least when the male called her a, "Beautiful idiot," as he kissed her harshly crushing her body to his.

Kikyou made another "ugly face" while she sobbed with happiness.

Kagome scoffed, 'I should really teach her not to make such an ugly face when she cries."

"Kagome."

Kagome looked down from her perch to see Sesshoumaru's form standing there with a welcoming smile. He had been gone all day making preparations for his upcoming patrol, and she tried to cover the pang in her heart with something to occupy her.

She hopped down and stood before him, he opened his arms and she closed the difference in space.

"I've been told that you've had a busy day."

Kagome smiled up at him, "Just repaying a favor."

He chuckled escorting her back inside the palace.

"Perhaps you and the courtesan have called a truce?"

Kagome snorted, "Only when we don't make ugly faces."

Sesshoumaru frowned in confusion, what ugly face?


	8. Love bug

Kagome made sure that the coast was clear before hoping over the short end of the wall in the back of the palace. She had taken Kikyou's advice about the time of day that she was sneaking out, and chose the early morning. Normally, she could expect Sesshoumaru wanting her presence with him when he took his breakfast, but he once again was busy with preparations for his patrol.

Somehow she yearned for him to come to her anyway.

She felt selfish.

Kagome pulled the hood of her cloak over her head securely, perhaps when she got to the outskirts of the town, she would be able to pull it off.

The journey didn't take very long and by the time she reached the hut of an acquaintance, the sun was nearly at its highest point in the sky.

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked up from the ground and smiled at Rin. She looked around cautiously before asking, "Where's Shippou?"

Rin giggled lightly, "He went with papa fishing. They told me no girls allowed."

Shippou had been adopted by the family when they found him almost starved to death in the forest.

Despite him being a demon child they loved him as if he were their own. That made Kagome smile.

Arata and his wife Tomoe were a young couple, Tomoe did laundry for a living, and Arata was a woodsman. They made enough to get by but every since they met Kagome, they had been doing a lot better.

"Kagome-neesan what did you bring from Inu no Taishou's palace this time?" Rin asked as she approached the older girl.

Kagome smiled and pinched the child's cheeks, "Myself. You rotten child."

"Ow!"

"I thought I heard someone. I see you've come back. Its been a month since I've last seen you. I've heard that you're now betrothed to Sesshoumaru-sama." Tomoe was slightly

taller than Kagome with brown hair and dark eyes, she was plain as far as women went, however Arata always called her his goddess.

He never let his eyes stray on another woman for long.

"Yes, you could say that." Kagome said shyly.

Tomoe tittered, "I know it won't be long before we hear about a new addition. Sesshoumaru-sama is quite the catch. Rumor has it, that you've softened a well seasoned warrior.

Word around her gets fast."

Tomoe disappeared into the hut and brought out a plain yukata, "I suppose that you will need this."

Kagome bowed.

"Also I should warn you, there is a couple of assassins here. They were looking for you. Your father has sent them, from the little information that I could gather."

Kagome hadn't been surprised.

"Where are they?"

Tomoe frowned.

Kagome smiled in false innocence, "I'm not going to go look for them. I'll just avoid that side of town."

Tomoe exhaled loudly, "They are on the north side. You should be safe in the market. I hope that's where you're going."

"I never go anywhere else."

Changing quickly, she left Tomoe and Rin to their day after promising that she would have dinner with them.

Kagome had been telling the truth, when she said that she wasn't going to the north side, however she knew that by being seen in the southern side, she could draw them out.

They were a male and female a couple from a few of the merchant's words. One of them was a demon slayer and a womanizing monk.

Both well known in their fields.

Kagome smirked, her father didn't know half of what she was capable of. The kills that he did witness happened too fast for him to follow. She had earned the nickname "Little

demon."

The town wasn't very lively today, she walked around making sure that she avoided areas where there was a guard watching the area.

Finally realizing that she would never get anywhere this way. Kagome took the back woods around the town to get to the market.

She stilled when she felt the wind grow still around her. There were snapping of branches coming from her left and she rolled out of the way dodging a giant bone boomerang.

'Okay... Not something you see everyday.'

Kagome looked in the direction from where it came and noticed that a girl not much older than herself was charging on a firecat.

'Yep. Definitely not something you see everyday.'

The girl jumped off the cat as it was mid air and attacked Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but jab at the woman, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."

"Traitor."

Kagome blinked in surprise...

Traitor?

Dodging a swing from the woman's katana, Kagome realized that despite the fact that the woman was trying to kill her, she didn't want to kill a misinformed assassin.

"So... what did I do?"

The woman stood there, "Lord Higurashi sent me here to kill his daughter. You are her."

Kagome smiled ironically, "Yes. I am. But what in the world did I do to betray him?"

"You're using your demon mate's power to take over his lands forcefully to enslave the humans living there. I am Sango and I'm going to kill you."

There was a snort before Kagome laughed, "I'm afraid that you've gotten that all wrong. He used me as a bargaining chip for his life. I'm his only heir so if I married, the lands that

he control would then belong to my husband. Inu no Taishou had devastated our armies before he even reached our palace gates."

"Liar! Now Kirara!"

Seeing as this one wasn't going hear reason, Kagome had no choice but to fight.

'But to take care of that demon pet of hers... Ah yes!'

She dodged a swipe from Kirara and blocked a swing of Sango's weapon using a scythe made out of her energy.

Kirara attacked again and was surprised when a wave of energy coming from the forest blasted her back.

"What magics...?"

"Yeah, about that, I've trained with demons, especially the kitsunes that travel the coast. You lived in my father's land to know that they specialize in clone magic and magic

manipulation right? I'm sure there's a lot of things that my father neglected to tell you about." Kagome pushed Sango back and tripped her.

"Sango!"

Kagome pointed the blade end of her scythe at the male who had just entered the fray.

He held his hands up defensively, "Don't worry Kagome-sama, I know the truth but before I could tell her she dashed off when she saw you enter the woods."

"Convenient." Kagome replied dryly.

"What are you talking about Miroku? Lord Higurashi-"

"Is a liar." Miroku interrupted.

"What?"

Kagome huffed, "He's right you know."

Miroku handed a scroll announcing the information that Kagome tried to tell her that was signed as a decree. Sango blushed.

"So I guess I owe you an apology." Sango said quietly.

"You'll have to excuse my wife here, she's rather 'kill first, ask later' kind of girl." Miroku bowed.

Kagome smirked, "You're half as luck Sesshoumaru isn't here, you wouldn't have a wife right now if he was."

Miroku nodded, "I've heard that his reputation precedes him."

"I've fought him. Yes it does."

Sango sat quietly for a moment, "You've trained with the Kitsune that live on the northern coast?"

Kagome nodded, "I begged for my father to send me there with my mother, I made friends with the leader's daughter. She allowed me to train with them. Who knew that

purifying magic was no longer limited to casting?"

Miroku smiled at Sango, "If Kagome-sama had wanted to, you'd be dead right now my love."

Sango felt a little foolish.

"I'm thinking that your father is losing his mind. I suppose that it won't be a huge pain to stay here in this area?"

Blue eyes warmed with affection, "This is a wonderful place to live."

She turned towards the direction of Tomoe's hut before walking off.

"Welcome to the west." she yelled back to them.

When Kagome had finally gotten in the palace she was met with the worrying eyes of Sesshoumaru.

"You snuck out."

It was a statement and given the lack energy charged with it, he was angry.

"I... wished to see the town."

Which was true, she hadn't seen Rin or Shippou since he had declared himself interested in her. She had missed them and it felt good to not be feared because of a rank.

Sesshoumaru eyed her plain yukata with an eye of distaste, "I will see to it that you will not have to sneak out just to go to the town. Only if you promise that you'll be careful. Will

this please you?" he expressed calmly.

She smiled pleasantly, "Yes!"

He perused her form again, there was rips in her outfit that she hadn't noticed. The darkening of his eyes and the thinning of his lips told her that he didn't like what he saw.

"Also in payment for you getting yourself into what looks like trouble, I wish for you to move into my rooms."

Smiling nervously Kagome sweated, "When you get back from your patrol?"

"No. Tonight. I'll see you then." Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head and left her there.

The walk to his room seemed longer than normal and she could barely think with her mind going at a pace of a thousand miles per second.

Kagome peered nervously into the moonlit room and jumped when she saw Sesshoumaru's topless form sprawled on the futon. he opened his eyes leaned up and held out a hand to her."

Kagome stiffened.

"Never without your permission. I stand by what I say." he assured her.

Hesitantly, Kagome stepped towards him and was pulled down and maneuvered so that she was lying on his chest. the free arm that wasn't around her waist was caressing the

hair at her temple.

She hadn't realized how comfortable she was until she had woken up the next morning. She opened her eyes to see him staring with an almost bewitched expression on his face.

They locked eyes and he leaned down and captured her lips in a tender manner. Without realizing it, she had been becoming more comfortable with him and his ways, so it was a shock when he deepened the kiss drawing out a moan from her.

He pulled back, brushing the hair from her eyes, "Good morning my love."

Kagome realized that with the painful squeeze of her heart after watching his back leave the room.

She was falling in love with Sesshoumaru.

A/N: Ooohhh... she admits it finally!


	9. Foreboding wind

'I should tell him.' Kagome thought as she watched Sesshoumaru drill the soldiers from the hall overlooking the training field.

Kikyou had told the her that the patrol could take anywhere from three months to a year to complete. Kagome was sure that she couldn't wait that long to tell him about her feelings. She was also positive that she couldn't wait that long to see him again. Tomorrow would be the last day that she would see him until he completed his task, and even then she would have to wait until he arrived home to tell him that she was falling in love with him.

Even though it had been a day since she had moved into his rooms, she couldn't fall asleep unless she felt the strength of his aura.

Was love this addictive?

"Did my bastard brother finally kick you to the side?" Inuyasha smirked. Kikyou was at his side and she nudged him violently with her elbow, "What the hell Kikyou? I thought you hated her?"

Kikyou smiled sympathetically, "She and I are warriors for the same cause. I would never turn my back on someone who holds mine."

Kagome sniffed, "Unless you decide to make another ugly face. I can't have ugly comrades."

Kikyou laughed boisterously, "Of course, and I can't have heartless hags as mine."

Inuyasha read the air loud and clear, the girls' relationship had evolved into something like a sister system. They didn't say it out right, but they cared for each other. He couldn't help the smile on his face.

Kagome frowned and marched up to Inuyasha her face unreadable, "Whatever thought of a happy loving friendship you have in your mind, erase it."

He smirked, "Yeah sure. Whatever you say."

Kagome curled her nose up at him and flounced from the hall.

"Higurashi, you should tell him what's on your mind." Kikyou called out after the retreating girl.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou with a quizzical look, "Tell him what?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I explained it."

Inu no Taishou sat quietly with his oldest son, this would be one of the last time he would see him until he finished his duty, but there was something that was weighing on his mind.

"When are you going to mate the Higurashi girl? I am aware that you've fallen for her, however the longer that the lands that her father controls stay in his possession the greater risk for the rest of the lands."

"When she is ready. When she tells me that she will no longer be afraid of my touch."

Inu no Taishou sighed heavily, "I understand that you do not want to pressure her, however, the longer the wait the more likely that Kotoru Higurashi will retaliate. I've heard that he's been looking for someone to kill her."

Sesshoumaru fell quiet but the aura around him told his father everything that he needed to know. The message was clear,: No one was to harm the human Kagome.

The air in the room was tense, but he had to be sure, "Do you think that she is playing with you like her father would?"

That gave Sesshoumaru a start, he stood up and growled at his father, "If you took the time out of your busy day to talk to her, you wouldn't be having doubts right now."

"Sesshoumaru..." there was a sigh of exasperation, "I'm not sure you're understanding, her father is getting desperate to have her back. For what reason, I'm not sure. However, I do not want my household or my people dragged into a meaningless war. Not over one ordinary girl."

Of all the adjectives the male could use, "ordinary" almost felt like an insult. His Kagome wasn't "ordinary." Neither was she the type to betray those that she loved. Sesshoumaru was sure that even in the short time that they had been courting, that Kagome had grown more attached to him.

He'd never seen her look at another with such wonder. Just thinking about spending the rest of eternity with her excited him. What new personality traits would she reveal to him?

"I'm not going to discuss this any further with you. I'm going to go find her."

He did find her, in town. She was surrounded by humans, her smile friendly and inviting. A kitsune child hopped on her shoulder and she looked up at him with a small smile. She was surrounded by warmth, and he couldn't help surge of happiness that welled at the bottom of his heart.

She looked in his direction and the emotion in those Azure pools was a little different. It seemed almost... hungry.

Kagome turned to her party and dismissed herself, he blinked and she was gone. When he turned around she was standing there with that beautiful mischievous smile. He smiled as she bounded into his awaiting arms, "You did not have to leave your company for me." he leaned down and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

She smiled up at him, "I'm aware, however, they are not leaving in a scant few hours, you are."

Chuckling Sesshoumaru agreed, "Fair enough."

They had decided on going for a walk and Kagome couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her. He had lead her around the expanse of the lands that was within palace reach. The beautiful lush of the greens and the vibrant colors of the scenery did nothing to distract her from the dread that she felt inside.

"What's wrong?"

Giving the area another once over, Kagome frowned, "Nothing."

"Nothing indeed." a deep baritone called out from her left.

Red eyes contrasting the blue ones glaring at him smirked with unspoken desires, Naraku wasn't oblivious to Kagome's hate for him. He smiled pleasantly, "Hello favorite cousin."

Unlike all of the other Higurashi who took to pure holy energy, Naraku preferred the dark arts. He like Kagome had a nickname among the other members, and his was, "The Plague."

Kagome froze in horror and Sesshoumaru jumped in front of her line of sight, however, he could feel her shutting down in fear.

Pulling out Bakusaiga, Sesshoumaru prepared for a fight.

"No, no Sesshoumaru-sama I'm not here for you but for her. I mean, your father did promise that she would be mated within the three months that she was taken. I mean if she's still unspoken for that means that she's fair game to those who would want her right? I'm here just to warn her."

Kagome stooped down to her knees and covered her ears, and clenched her eyes shut. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Naraku held his hands up I a defensive manner, "Meaning, she's still at risk of being... taken in the very manner that she was created. I hear the one that they call "The plague" is after you this time. After all, you're the only heir."

Kagome knew that the male didn't make idle threats. It was either mate or die.

Hearing the near feral growl come from the male who called himself "hers" assured her of her place, but what about while he was gone? Who could she go to while he was away?

"Inform your clan leader that he is treading on ice, make this the first and last time that he sends threats to my mate."

Naraku bowed, and if Sesshoumaru knew any better he could swear that the male was mocking him.

"As you wish."

The male left in the manner that he realized that Kagome too shared. He turned and picked up his treasure and carried her back to palace.

He left her in the room alone to go gather something to eat when she stopped him.

"What is it?"

She shivered, "I didn't want to tell you like this, I wanted your goodbye to be a happy one."

He turned to her, "Tell me what?"

Kagome flushed in a manner that he found attractive, "I wanted to tell you that.."

He froze, waiting.

"I... I love you."

His smile was breathtaking, he strolled over and picked her up stealing kisses from her breathless lips. He felt her relax and cuddle into him.

If he had any hesitation for leaving her before, he definitely didn't want to go now.

"I will return to you quickly. I swear on this." he breathed lovingly into her ear.

She held an unsure smile, "I'll try to wait."


	10. Blood Thirst

Sesshoumaru leaving and Kagome wasn't excited about it.

Memories of the male holding her last night made her smile. If Naraku was after her, she needed to go where Sesshoumaru was. However, the male wasn't completely excited about her coming with him. He had wanted her safe in the palace until he got back so that he could court her properly. Sesshoumaru would be stopping in her father's confiscated territory, there; he would confront the male about her attempted assassination and the recent attempt from her clan.

Even though she knew the male could take care of himself, who could she trust to watch her back?

"Kagome."

She turned to see him standing there in his armor and silk, he really was beautiful. Did he know that?

"I will be leaving now."

Kagome felt that familiar pain in her heart, and sighed. She had known that he would have been leaving but now that she was aware of how important he had become to her, she had trouble letting him leave.

He strode over to her, lifted her face to look at him, and smiled, "I'll be back soon."

He kissed her lips softly before leaving the room. Watching the sorrow wash over her face would do him no good. Even with the guards that he left in charge over her welfare, he felt as if something was off.

Shaking his head, he chalked it up to be unfounded fears; her father would be _stupid_ to send someone after her. Not only would he be condemning himself to death, he would be requesting for the annihilation of the whole Higurashi line. That was if Kagome was harmed in any way.

As he left the familiar scenery of his father's palace, Sesshoumaru felt as if he should have heeded Kagome's request to accompany him.

The day had passed slowly for Kagome. Time seemed to move slowly and she felt as if he had taken her sense of security. When she lived with her father, she always lived in fear for her safety. Inu no Taishou wasn't here either having to leave to stop a dispute with a couple of his allies, and Inuyasha had finally decided to make Kikyou his mate. They had left to the more private grounds of the land to carry out their mating in peace. That left her here with men and women that she didn't know.

"Kagome-sama. I have bought you your dinner."

Kagome sighed, there would be no use in her worrying. Sesshoumaru wouldn't leave her there alone without some kind of protection. She ate her food silently never noting that today's events had made her drowsy. Pausing in between a bite she yawned and the room felt hazy. Through blurry eyes, she could see her Lady in Waiting smirking at her maliciously.

'No!'

She attempted to stand up and found herself back in her chair, the lady in waiting walked up to her and the floor began to glow with purifying powers. No matter how she tried, she just didn't have enough power to kill the spider youkai.

"No need to struggle, I'm not going to kill you, I have my orders."

The glow on the floor began to weaken, Kagome tried to crawl away but before she could get to the door, a sharp pain exploded from the back of her head. With a quiet thump, she had fell unconscious.

Miroku could smell a rat when he saw one, so when he found people leaving the palace and a heavily guarded sack, he knew something was up. Kagome-sama had said that she wouldn't be accompanying her Lord Sesshoumaru, so assuming that she was finally leaving would be right. Sango and Kirara had arrived from the Arata's, Sango looked at him curiously and knew that they wouldn't be staying for very long.

"What's wrong?"

"I believe that something is up. Those men and that woman came from the palace; I think that we should follow them. We should prepare to leave soon." Miroku turned on his heel and strode back toward Arata's hut to gather their things.

When they began to follow the band, they thought that they were run of the mill thieves that had slipped through the cracks of the Taishou palace. The sack that they had was guarded at all time and if it was moved, they took extreme care.

They fell behind the traveling band at a safe distance. The band never stopped in a town or village to rest, staying as far away from crowds as they could. A new comer holding binding cuffs joined the group after three days. When they finally opened the sack, Miroku gasped.

Kagome was looking worse for wear; the poison that they had given her had nullified her powers and made her physically weak. The newcomer placed the cuffs on her wrists and Kagome cried out in pain.

"Why did it take so long for Naraku-sama to send this?" The lady in waiting snapped.

The man bowed fearfully, "I'm sorry Kagura-sama, Naraku-sama said that there were spells to be placed on it to ensure that she won't be of any trouble.

Kagura huffed, "All this trouble for an ordinary girl. Why not just kill her and her father and take over?"

"Because no one from the lesser branches of the lesser branches of the clan is eligible unless they take a main branch as his wife. She is the only heir."

Kagura grunted and handed another male a pouch, "Give her this, at least keep her nourished and drugged until Naraku gets her." she paused for a moment, "Also, capture those two humans that have been following us for the last days.

The fight that Sango had put up was admirable, however, knowing that if didn't' get to Kagome, the woman would be lost forever. Kagura held Kagome at knifepoint and smirked when Sango and Miroku had stopped fighting.

"Good. Tie them up and bring them along too. You two will replace these men that you've killed."

Weeks had passed and Sango and Miroku had killed in order to keep Kagome safe. She was in a continuous coma, only waking when the poison had worn off, that was the only time that they would feed her.

"Kagura-sama, we're nearing Lord Sesshoumaru's camp, they have stopped in the nearby town."

Sango perked, "Kirara." she whispered gaining the attention of her pet that had always been close.

The nekomata hopped in front of Sango, "Go find Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome-sama needs him."

Sango took a few strands of Kagome's hair that she had cut and tied it on the collar that Kirara wore, "Go!" she whispered urgently.

Kirara raced though the forest finally happening in the town that her master had ordered her and found this "Lord Sesshoumaru" that her master was asking for. She pawed at his boots and he looked down at her.

Instantly recognizing her he spied the hair tied to the collar and sniffed it.

"Where is she?" his temper was in check but not by much.

Kirara ran out of the room and into the forest with Sesshoumaru not too far behind.

When they reached the place, the group was preparing to go and before anyone could get a word in otherwise, he had gone in demolishing anything that was moving.

Miroku grabbed Kagome from the cart and dragged her body off to the side out of the way.

Kagura dodged and sent blades of wind flying toward Sesshoumaru who blocked it with his arm.

"How did you find us?" she hissed.

He said nothing as he killed another conspirator and stepped towards her.

She knew that she was dead if she were to continue to fight back, so thinking of running as the best option, Kagura did just that. A sudden gust blew, stirring up dust and debris and Kagura flew off on a feather.

Sesshoumaru calmed and looked to see the two humans from the town and Kagome, who happened to be out.

"She has been drugged; it will take another few days for her to awaken. I do not know what kind of poison they have used.

Kagome felt herself in a dreamless state. Normally this would be no problem. She would have known something was up from the moment the plan had been conceived.

When had she become so dependent on Sesshoumaru to take care of her? Had she really allowed her heart to grow weak around him?

She had been so preoccupied with making herself someone that the male could be proud of showing off that she had forgotten herself. When had she become so afraid to fight for her freedom?

She loved him, that she wouldn't deny, but she would not hold back in fear of being ridiculed.

'I have never cared for the affairs of the court. I won't start now. I'll have to deal with this on my own.'

She could feel the purification of the poison from her body. Someone must have taken off the cuffs. Good.

The purifying energy started from the tips of her toes as slow cool burn and stopped to the roots of her hair.

When she opened her eyes, she could see the worrying eyes of her male. When did he arrive?

"Kagome-sama, you're alive!"

She heard Sango but there was something else on her mind.

"Where are we?"

"Saifuyu town." Came the reply from the monk and Kagome nodded.

She stood up unsteadily and Sesshoumaru moved to help her, her ragged Kimono fluttered about her. She held her hand out to stop him.

"Kagome?"

She smiled serenely at Sesshoumaru and he couldn't help but notice the hunger in her eyes. She held the eyes of a predator, and the hunger in her eyes was for blood.

Without a word, she left the room and before anyone could stop her, she had disappeared.

A/n: Alright now adding to the story, some development, there might not be as much fluffy scenes as I would want but this is crucial to the story, its going to develop the relationship a bit. Bear with me. Thanks!


	11. Path of Destruction

A/N: -Dodges some random things thrown- School got so hectic that I let it get the best of me! I'm sorry! Don't beat me! I've been working on this bit by bit so bear with me ok?

It had been almost two weeks since Kagome had left his sight. There were only rumors flowing through the villages about her possible whereabouts and none of them led to her current state.

She would not be out there if he had heeded her fears. She knew her family well and if she couldn't come to him for help then whom would she go to?

Sesshoumaru could feel the regret reaching from the pit of his stomach building up and rising to the bottom of his throat like vomit.

Rumors about her path of destruction reached his ears like fire, many times about her total annihilation of her father's troops.

Her father in retaliation of this put a bounty on her head. From the reports, a few of them went in thinking that they were dealing with a novice and were sometimes found dangling from a branch of a well-known path, by their entrails. Anyone who did not know her would think that she was demon.

She made sure to leave a mess to clean up.

She liked fear, from the evidence that some of his scouts had found, maybe even relished in it. Sometimes she killed the whole battalions leaving death and destruction of where ever she had struck. If it was a patrol squad, she killed all except one, sometimes leaving her victim's spines where she had encountered them in plain view, leaving the single survivor so scarred that it caused discord in the ranks of the older seasoned soldiers who knew who she was.

There was something off about her kills. Her attacks did what they were intended to, if she did cause damage, wouldn't it be more so to the buildings? She didn't seem to be the sort that liked to leave violent messages like that.

Sesshoumaru found himself almost worried.

Where was she?

Was she hungry?

Was she injured?

Staring blankly at the map as his general discussed the path that he should take next. However, who would listen when someone who had quickly earned your affections was somewhere possibly dying?

Was she thinking of him?

Beating himself up about his foolishness wouldn't find her. Dead or alive she would be found and he would bring her home.

"Milord, we understand that your bride to be's father has raided a village on the north eastern border and made it his own base of operations half a day's travel. There has been rumors of Kagome-sama in that area. There was hair of a subspecies of Kitsune thought to be elusive most of the time found with arrows still burning with the purifying powers of the Lady. She seems to be hunting. If you wish, we could try to minimize the damage before she strikes."

Sesshoumaru looked in the area that he motioned to; it seemed to be in the mountains.

"She might be at her best in the mountains, if I'm not mistaken, she's mentioned training in the mountains." Miroku interrupted.

"What is this human doing in here?" the general grunted.

Sesshoumaru waved off the general, "What are you saying monk?"

Miroku looked in the area, "That's where the kitsune that Kagome-sama trained with live. I'm sure with that being said, she's already acquired some assistance from them. She has some deep knowledge about some of the lesser inhabited areas."

She trained with demons? It would explain her combat knowledge.

"Human how do you know this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm from these lands too milord." He answered quietly. This seemed to change the mood of the Inu, if judging by the state he seemed to be in a few minutes ago.

"We will head that way, we will interrogate Higurashi about his actions. He will tell me where she is."/

Miroku frowned; he had a bad feeling about this.

Kagome wiped the blood from her face almost smearing her it. It hadn't taken long for her to contact the Hisakawa clan. If you knew where one was, you could find them all.

Yukino, the sole heir of the clan welcomed her in with open arms. Lunar kitsune's were different from their Red cousins. Often dubbed "Loony" for the behavior they exhibited when their families were in danger or killed. Yukino was no different, earning her "crazy" subtitle "Kooky Yuki" when her father was killed in a hunt instigated by Naraku.

The damage left in her wake while she had went berserk was deemed admirable in the eyes of her clansman, but it was second to the time when her mate had died. If Yukino had not been consoled, she would have destroyed villages, possibly her tribe, in her state. Kagome was the only one who could match her strength and could only render the girl unconscious or exhausted out of respect for their friendship.

Yukino had long silver hair tied over her shoulder and wore an expensive kimono. Her lilac colored eyes betrayed the cold-hearted killer behind them. If she had a reason, she would kill your first born in front of you, newborn or not. What baffled Kagome, was the woman's love for bloodshed and fashion at the same time. Only thing that kept the girl's sanity was the small bit of work Kagome would ask her to do.

If it involved removing someone's existence, she would gladly do it for a new set of custom kimonos. Free if she was going stir crazy.

Kagome looked up from her latest set of kills. It was a small company of elite soldiers that were sent on patrol north of her father's newly made base. This one had actually been a little more challenging only because they were more focused on her than Yukino. That they all chose Yuki's violent end to her rather quick one was baffling, 'Who would want to die being hunted like a wolf's prey?'

Kagome heaved a sigh, stood from her squatting position, and looked to the west.

What she would not give to have those strong arms around her again.

"Kagome-onna."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"My kinsmen are battling a Brigade not too far from here. Are you aware that your Lord is nearby?" There was a smirk. While Yukino respected and cared for Kagome as a sister, until the union was complete, Sesshoumaru was nothing more than another soul out there. If he stood in the way, he too would be dealt with.

"Tell Sakuya, not to harm his troops, he's not to be underestimated. He can stand toe to toe with me and still win without an effort. He can give you a run for your coin bag if you're a threat. He smells me. I know he does."

Yukino snorted. "Then he should go around a skirmish instead of waltz through it to get you. Hasn't anyone ever told him that?"

"Kagome looked at the Loony Lunar with an expression of exasperation, "You do know these are his lands now right?"

Yukino sniggered, "Oh **alright**. **Fine.** I'll make sure he and his troops are all harmed."

A small silence accompanied and Yukino made no move.

Kagome grinned almost murderously, a trait that she had picked up from her friend.

"If anyone is harmed **Yuki** , including the slayer and monk, I'm coming for your head. I'll make sure they bury you in the plainest Kimono I can find."

"My death kimono should be extravagant. You are almost lucky to be in my radiance. Your fellow Lunars will not allow this."

"How can they stop me if they'll be dead too?" Kagome frowned.

"Point noted. I'll return soon."


	12. Underneath it all

Kagome hadn't realized how much information her father's soldiers had. It wasn't until some of the villagers had clued her in on some of the future plans some of the men had shared with them that there was more to this battle than it seemed

It was now common knowledge that she had trained with the nomadic kitsune that lived in the mountains who killed for sport. From the soldiers, she was as wild and depraved as they were.

Kagome frowned; she knew that she should not have taken Yukino with her.

They thought that Yukino's hair or fur was some tamed spirit that Kagome controlled.

Her sources had informed her that Sesshoumaru was marching toward her father's keep, and from the rumors circulating, he would tear it down if she were not there or weren't safe.

She sparred with him, and provided a decent challenge, did he not believe in her?

"Truly all the squads that she and Yuki had attacked were nuisances that the villagers had wanted gone. Not random soldiers that everyone seemed to be so fond of thinking.

Amongst some of the villagers there were demons passing off as humans, set there to protect said humans. If they couldn't take care of the problem, they were to contact the Hisakawa clan. Yukino had stated that if there were any messengers sent with summons, she hadn't seen any.

Her information circle had alerted her that the messengers had been found and killed off.

That is where Kagome had come in with the Hisakawa clan. Yuki wanted to personally see to it that the jobs were done. She had been wondering where all of her jobs had gone. The Hisakawa clan, as a response to a slight, was targeting the Higurashi family.

Hisakawa kitsune do not take kindly to profit changes that wasn't not approved.

The villagers had alerted her to the dead body of child that looked nothing like the children of the area. It was dressed differently and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if someone had come down from the safety of the mountain with their family in tow.

 _Surely whomever they were weren't as crazy as their species would imply… right?_

When she finally reached the corpse, Kagome's fears were confirmed. Looking at the limp body before her, Kagome took a deep breath and then closed her eyes in a calming manner.

It wouldn't do for her to lose control.

Kagome turned to her right as Yukino landed in front of her.

The Kitsune wasn't herself.

"Kagome-onna."

It was spoken coarsely as if she was holding back some anger. What happened?

Kagome tilted her head curiously.

"Your cousin has blood on his hands." The girl was about to lose it.

Kagome didn't have to ask her friend to know that there were more than just this little girl.

"Kooky Yuki" was there, waiting, for permission to slaughter her family indiscriminately and whether Kagome wanted it or not, it was going to happen.

"How much is the fee?"

"Kooky Yuki" grinned sadistically and began a slow chuckle her fangs becoming a little more pronounced. Her eyes dilated in a manner that prompted Kagome of the near loss of control

"How many?"

Kagome knew she shouldn't have asked.

"The Lunars of Trade."

The base income and the small majority of the women and children. Yukino's forces are probably in no better state than their leader. They already on the manhunt for anyone with the blood or even in name of a Higurashi.

"Blood. All of it. Your father's. Your cousin's. All of it."

Kagome nodded.

Asking them to spare any of her cousins would be too much. Knowing her friend, they would start with the culprit.

Sesshoumaru had saw the Kitsune after they finished off and as if a wave of loss and anger had washed over them they had ran in the direction of the mountains. One of them a silver haired banshee locked eyes, her lilac ones almost evaluating him. She didn't follow her tribesmen but went in a different direction and he couldn't help but wonder if it was the woman that knew where his own woman was.

The area was unfamiliar to him and he knew that she was here somewhere. The sun was beginning to set and the wind that blew gave prelude to a cold night. Didn't she know that he would keep her warm? Did she not feel him nearby? She was intentionally keeping her distance from him.

Why?

Sesshoumaru studied the area, before moving on. He came upon a clearing and in the middle was Kagome picking up a stuffed toy from the dead corpse of what looked to be a female kitsune child. She held it to her heart and murmured a soft prayer before laying it back down on what looked like her head. The way the child's body was displayed was sending a message. It would also explain the reason why the small little militia he came upon went into such a frenzy.

He stepped on a branch and it snapped causing her to look at him. She straightend and she looked worse for wear. Not like the cold hearted killer that her father was making her out to be.

Sesshoumaru stepped out into the opening and approached her slowly.

He said nothing as he noticed that she had lost a little more weight then he was comfortable with.

"I've been worried about you." He said quietly.

She looked down into her bloody hands and then looked back up to him with a small reassuring smile.

"This isn't your battle you know." She said softly.

He growled, "When it comes to you it is always my battle."

The wind blew and she turned to face north of where they were, "You know "The plague" you had been hearing about? You've met him before."

He had?

"When you got message that it would be best to hurry your mating to me, you met him. I was just too scared to say anything."

Why?

If she had known the question was there, she didn't make any move to tell him any reason why she didn't tell him.

"Come with me. Let me do as I have failed to do before."

Kagome felt her heart clench in a painful way.

"I can't do that. I have a war to win. Naraku didn't just threaten me, he has killed family. They were there for me when I had no one. I will not leave them."

He grasped her upper arm firmly, "I will not leave you either. You are mine to protect."

" _Sesshoumaru._ " She hissed in annoyance as she tried pulling away and that didn't work. She even attempted to disperse out of his grasp and was shocked when that didn't work either.

He pulled her to her and cupped her cheek, "Even your body knows where it belongs."

She gasped as he pulled her body to him. He nuzzled the inside of her neck and gave a tentative lick. She wanted to pull away and couldn't help the light moan that breathed past her lips. The hand on her cheek tilted her face up to look him in the eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her. The hand that had been on her cheek moved to her waist, he pulled back and laid butterfly kisses on the pulse of her neck.

As if another thought of her leaving him again had crossed his mind, he pulled her closer almost crushing her body to his.

"I have missed you, have you done what I've asked?"

She couldn't help but lean into the strength of his arms, how had she not missed this? Kagome said nothing as she leaned into his unarmored chest wrapping her arms around his tall frame in a manner unfamiliar to her.

She heard the growl of approval and she felt him as he lifted her away from the gruesome scene.

How long had he been carrying her? She couldn't remember.

Yuki had once told her that once you get used to being in danger and staying in constant danger, you forget how it feels to be safe for once.

Was that why she hadn't returned to his side?

She felt him settle at the base of a tree and he shifted her so that she was encased in his arms.

How much sleep had he lost because of her?

She leaned up and brushed his bangs from his forehead admiring the crescent moon she had grown attached to, and kissed it.

She then of her own will, kissed him.

Pulling back, Sesshoumaru brushed her hair from her face and noticed the dried blood on it and his face grew stony.

"I got careless." she supplied.

It didn't make the matter any better.

"Was that meant to calm me?"the low growl spoke nothing of his anger that demanded that blood be spilled as payment for her injury.

She looked down in her lap quietly and he made her look at him.

"Stay with me."he hissed tersely.

"Sesshoumaru, I've lost friends out there, I can't just go back to being locked away because you're afraid that I may get hurt!"/

He snarled at her, angry, "Kagome Higurashi, after this nightmare dilemma with your family is over, you _will_ become my mate. I'll not go home to bury my mate, but to claim her instead."

He didn't see fear of him anymore, he just saw defiance.

Her eyes the color of the midnight skies held him enchanted with a spell he had long given into.

Those eyes that were burning with defiance and hunger that once he couldn't describe but now he knew what that hunger was.

The hunger to live.

Not many humans had this, for they were pretty complacent with their lives.

However, he had never expected her to say what she would next and later if she had any questions about it, he would call it her "Moment of downfall."

Perfect pink lips curved with insolence and eyes as wild as her kitsune friend, "Why wait for it to be over? Why not now?"

A/N: Aha! This chapter is done! Its a little long too! Now do I want a hot and steamy coitus interruptus scene or do I want to go all the way?


	13. Forever

Kagome had issued the challenge for one reason only.

She had wanted the male to relax. Kagome had thought that by saying what she had said would disarm the male. If he was speechless, she could promise the whole of her being to him and he would or should accept it with a threat that if she had perished, that he would follow her to hell.

Was that so hard to ask for?

When she saw the nearly feral look in her male's normally inexpressive eyes, she knew that somewhere in there she had miscalculated something. Before she could leave him gaping at her audacity, he bit into the shoulder where the neck and shoulder met and she found herself burning in places that she never acknowledged before. It was not fear that drove her to run; it was the feeling that crawled across her skin as if she were burning alive.

Her body burned with need that she could not address, it begged her to turn around and surrender herself to whom that it rightly belonged. For the life of her, no matter the lack of fear, she would not do it because it was not what she had been planning to do in the first place.

Another branch whipped in Kagome's face, causing an angry red welt to form. Her form was covered in little scratches here and there but nothing that would bleed too heavily and give her away.

It had been ten minutes since she had issued the challenge and he had been chasing her since. The sun had already disappeared from the horizon and the more he chased her the more that he would find that these lands, the forests, the mountains, everything around him would smell like her.

Kagome huffed noisily and hopped into a tree jumping from the first branch into another branch of the tree nearby that stretched over. The moon filtered through the leaves providing her with little light, she finally landed a couple of meters away from where she started just as Sesshoumaru appeared, scenting the air like an animal on the hunt.

She was not scared of him; she was running because she had other things to do than comfort her paranoid male.

Kagome had speed and intelligence, and she knew that if he were to catch her that she probably would not live through the night.

'Me and my big mouth.'

Hopping down she began to rub herself in the bushes to make sure that her scent was everywhere and looked back to see his eyes locking with her own.

A somewhat dark and loving smile graced his lips and his tongue peeked out to lick them.

Kagome felt her heart drop and darted off into the night again making zigzags through the dark forest; she paused and looked behind her again, and saw nothing and slowed her pace to a jog before stopping.

A breath of relief passed her lips in a huff and that was her mistake.

Kagome then found herself tackled to the ground, sending her and her assailant rolling a couple of feet. She landed hard on her back causing her to lose the air in her chest. A hand cupped her cheek and was gently forced to look up while another hand pinned her wrists above her head.

Kagome felt the agonizing burn in her body intensify.

"Mate." The voice was rough with desire.

"Sesshoumaru." She panted as she struggled halfheartedly.

"How long do you think it would have taken this time had I done as you predicted?"

She gasped as she realized that he was referring to the day that they had first met.

"Maybe another week if I made it into the mountains." She grunted in annoyance.

Sesshoumaru chuckled like a predator that had caught his prey and leaned down to suck on the mark that he had left causing her to moan out. He growled in approval and slipped a hand under the dirty Kimono that she wore. Its thin fabric ripped and he clicked his tongue almost mockingly when she gasped.

"You should fire your seamstress." he cooed.

"Sesshoumaru we can't."

Kagome wiggled a little trying to will her body to obey her and get away from the possible danger that this was presenting. Sesshoumaru had her kimono parted gazing at the cream of her skin and darkened blue hue of her eyes.

Her hair was disheveled some of it in her face. Her lips were parted in a pant. She was not making it easy for him to stop, not when she looked this delicious. He leaned down and kissed her rubbing his hands down the smooth expanse of her flat abdomen. He kissed her until he could hear her heart beat slowly from lack of air and pulled back admiring his work.

She whimpered.

"Why not? You asked for this."

If Kagome could be honest, he was right. She did, she put herself in this situation.

"I am aware that before this, you have been consulting with the courtesan. She was not lying

when she said that I consider you mine already. She had thoroughly explained what would happen the moment you consented."

While saying this his fingers played with her petal nipples in a way that she found to be unbearably good. She whined again when he withdrew his said fingers.

"Unless you were under some spell, I can't take your recent change of mind to be serious."

That hand that was free loosened the sash around his waist and she saw the silk open exposing his pale skin to the light of the moonlight. He had an ethereal glow that awed her in that moment and his eyes were branded with desire.

"I've been waiting quite some time for this."

She struggled weakly against him, "We haven't even courted that long. I know next to nothing about you.

He narrowed his eyes, "We are more than compatible woman, and you were created to stand by my side. Unless you are saying that you desire otherwise, you're mine."

He leaned down and captured her lips again in a possessive nature her body arched when a flare of arousal hit her. He was above her and his hair washed over the broad expanse of his shoulder.

He pulled back admiring the new effect and then gazed at her with a different emotion this time. The look in his eyes was a bit different this time. They were of longing.

"I do not wish to take my mate while she is restrained; I'd rather want her willing and participating." His smile was dry.

Kagome stopped her struggle and he released her wrists pulling one of them to kiss at the red mark he left on them.

"I won't start without your permission."

However, he stayed in his position over her. She ran her hands over the hardness of his chest and he closed his eyes. She looked down and saw what really scared her.

It was big but not overly so, hard and erect and she shivered.

"That's not going to fit." She observed in a low murmur.

Kissing her temple he chuckled, "It will."

She looked up at him her eyes curious, "Will you stop worrying about me?"

He frowned, "Never."

"I have something to finish."

"You'll have to trust that your mate will get it done for you. Just a little patience my little mate."

She let out a sigh of resignation and he took that as acceptance.

She seemed to be softening herself to him. Another sigh and she leaned up and kissed him shyly. He froze,before responding causing her earlier arousal to return vigorously. He pulled away and nibbled at her jaw.

She whined arching her back against him. He never stayed below her waist and she cried out in protest when he ceased his attention on her breasts.

"P-please..."

"Not without permission." He stated firmly.

His hands went to her waist, his mouth latched onto to the mating mark, and she bucked against cursing hotly as he sucked and nibbled on it.

He gave her a fanged grin, "If you wish I can stop."

She cursed again causing him to chuckle lowly.

"Please don't. "

She guided his hand below her waist and his fingers grazed the patch of hair just above the area she needed him the most. He pulled his hand out of hers and kissed her knuckles. She repeated the action and he heard the whispered words that he had been waiting for.

"Take what is yours."

He groaned and buried his nose there listening in satisfaction as she begged him to make it stop.

Did she not know how hard it was to be patient?

He spread her creamy thighs, burying his nose into her crotch and inhaled again.

"You are going to be the death of me."

He gave a small suckle at her clit and she sobbed happily raising her hips to his lips and he took what she was offering so freely. She had a hand full of his hair pulling him harshly closer as he brought her closer to the edge of the abyss. He added fingers and she cried out as she orgasmed.

He leaned up and captured her lips and she eagerly responded as he positioned himself at her entrance.

As if his soul was begging him to join with her closer than it was physically possible he slowly inched into his mate and hissed when he hit the end of her.

Claiming her was the most passionate experience that he had ever indulged in; she was responsive, vocal, and most importantly his.

She sang her love for him as he brought her to heights that only he would ever be able to. He varied tempos listening as her breath would hitch and slow down enough to let her catch her breath and then to speed up again to feel her dull human nails dig into his shoulder.

Kagome was a gentle and passionate lover, this along with several other reasons was why he loved her the way he did. She would be the perfect mother to his pups. They would rule with this love that they shared. He would make sure that she spent her life with him deliriously happy.

When she finally hit her last and final orgasm he went with her, joining her, feeling her soul combine with his in the most intimate of ways, no one would ever know her as he would. She would forever be his, and he would be only hers.

"I love you."

Those whispered words from her made Sesshoumaru realize that she really would be the death of him if something ever happened to her.


	14. Unleashed

Naraku watched with glee as his concubine choked on his member. It wasn't massive, but it did the job. She squirmed in discomfort and coughed viciously and he could not help but grin. Outside of his room, he could hear hurried steps and paid no mind to it. It could be his father looking for his mother, not that he cared or anything.

Really, this was supposed to be Kagome. However, he had found out from his many sources that she had been claimed the night prior. That night he also found out that Kagura was in love with the elder of the Inuyoukai General's sons. Not one to miss an opportunity, he had pushed himself into Kagura's unwilling and unready body, all the while tormenting her for not being good enough for the demon. He had lost track of the times that he had repeated how damaged she was with the scent of a murderous monster buried so deep within her. Her tears excited him, and he enjoyed punishing her this way, for she never broke, no matter how many times he had played with her.

This was her punishment for failing her only task. If she had hurried, Kagome would be getting what she had gotten. Sure if she disobeyed him he would beat her, but he would not leave any markings on her. He would have forced her to take his seed continuously until she lay broken and numb. She would bear his heirs and she would take care of them. She would be his fragile toy and he would take good care of her.

Sesshoumaru had thought that he had won by claiming her. Apparently, there was an assumption that he, Naraku, would keep his hands off now that she was spoken for.

That only made him want her more.

Who wouldn't want the power of the Higurashi clan's fabled Shikon no Tama? It came with the territory. Kagome was the only one who could control it in the family. Without Kagome, there was no power. Not only that, but you would be ruler of the entirety of the Southeastern lands!

It really was no matter that Kagome was claimed. There were other ways that he could take her back.

First, he would capture her and then send for her "mate." He would make the dog watch helplessly while he violated her. The thought of watching his face as she cried out for help and he, Sesshoumaru, not being able to do a thing.

When he was finished, he would kill the broken demon in front of the girl, just to show her what happened to those who went against his wishes. For his wedding present to her, he would toss her the head of that lunar bitch. For supper, he would have her dine on her friends.

He would break her spirit as much as he possibly could. All of this, just because he gained pleasure from it.

All of these thoughts caused him to finish sooner than he had wished and the woman tried to remove herself from him causing him to push her head back down in annoyance.

"Swallow it."

He felt her shiver in disgust, and did as he commanded as he tucked his spent self away.

She pulled away finally with his approval and before she could leave the room, something slammed in through the ceiling and simultaneously there was a subdued explosion in the east wing of the castle.

Like the angel of death, Yukino fell from the sky and killed the concubine that had been previously servicing him. She locked eyes with him tossing at him two severed heads.

The faces they held were in horror but that was not what he was bothered by. They were his parents.

How could she manage to kill them without the guards being alerted?

"LEAVE NO SURVIVORS! LEAVE NARAKU TO ME." She yelled out behind her.

"Hello old friend." She sneered.

She did not go on the offensive as he thought she would. She stalked him, like a predator on the hunt. All of these years, she had seemed almost like a human, and the difference now was so glaring that he couldn't help but regret confusing her as such in the past.

He did not move and this must have pleased her for her smirked face widened into a sadistic grin.

Naraku had then realized his miscalculation. It wasn't Kagome killing off her father's troops, it was Yukino. When he had shaved off some of the weaker parts of the Hisakawa Clan, he had expected some form of retaliation but not this. They were well known for being reckless when on rampage, never had he expected that they lay siege to his home in the middle of the night, in a well-organized group of killers.

"Bitch."

She chuckled as she stooped down to be level with him, "Did you really think that I was going to let you off so easily? Am I still weak to you? Are we still children, Naraku?"

Her voice was deceitfully sweet.

Years ago, he could dominate her without a second thought.

Lashing out at her with a tentacle and slapping her across the face her face snapped to the side showing him the gradually healing cut that he had caused on her face.

Tentacles crashed through the walls and she dodged them all. He noticed that she had closed the distance that he had created between them and there was a bladed polearm at her back that never left its place. She instead began to bleed him out the old-fashioned way. She lunged at him, he tried to block her with his arm, and she bit into it viciously dragging her fangs down the length of his arm. She had clamped down hard enough to break but never enough to do so. Razor sharp claws swiped at him in every opportunity he left open. Yukino released his bleeding arm and jumped back to avoid a tentacle that had been aimed for her heart.

She like him reveled in other's pain.

Every now and then, he could hear the sound of some screams of horror outside of his room, and every time he heard one, he found that the small distraction would cost him a new injury. She jumped back, landing in a space occupied by poison miasma. She stood there for a moment and then moved out of the way to attack him again.

She kept him on the defensive, and substitution dolls and did nothing to keep her distance, she always knew how to find him. She cleaved them down with ease laughing playfully and landing in front of him her

Within minutes, the room was covered in blood, mostly his.

Naraku could feel himself getting weaker, the areas in which she had struck him wasn't going to heal very well. What had she done? The only place she had left free were the areas where he was sure that if she had struck them that he would bleed out in a matter of seconds.

"I'm rather done playing with you. Naraku, you don't last as long as you used to… I'll say you've gotten rather weaker. "

She finally pulled the polearm from her back and charged. Before she could land that blow that he was sure that would kill him, a servant dashed in the room and jumped in front of her forward slash.

"Naraku-sama you must escape!"

Yukino snarled and tried it again only for the wind to blow her back.

The last glance he had upon Yukino Hisakawa was her mad grin like a predator on the hunt. Her mouth was red with his blood dripping from her elongated canines glistening in the sunset. Her skin was in darker hues in certain spots from his miasma poisoning growing smaller with healing, and her hair was wild very much like the animal she truly was.

What really made the scene was Yukino's seemingly lost mental control, her head was slanted to the side as she locked her lilac colored irises with his, and they glowed with a mixture of amusement and hatred.

She really was a monster.

This would be the first time that he acknowledged her as a viable threat.

A few miles off, they landed and Naraku heaved sitting before a couple of child servants, a handful of hand servants, and one concubine who had failed her one job. It was nearly dawn.

"Kagura."

The wind demoness stepped forward, her eyes cast to the ground but beneath them, he could see hatred.

"Milord."

He would take care of that Hisakawa bitch another time.

Kagome however, he had other plans for her. She would pay for her betrayal. She would suffer a fate much like her mother. How many children would he make her bear in the stead of Sesshoumaru's? How many times would he remind her that the dog's absence was her doing? She should be honored that her very powerful cousin wanted to marry her!

"Send Lord Sesshoumaru a message for me."

When Sesshoumaru had led her to his encampment the following afternoon, she expected to hear of some blood shed towards the mountain and was surprised when she heard of none. That was unusual.

Yukino reveled in the thought of bathing in the blood of her enemies. It never took too long for her to find out information because any sane living being in this land _feared_ the woman.

If you knew who the Hisakawa clan was, you knew who "Kooky Yuki" was too.

Kagome wanted to help, however from atop her position on her horse, she was not going anywhere. She was irreversibly mated to Sesshoumaru and there was nothing to be done about it. There was no way of getting out of this one, no amount of dissipating, sweet-talking, or negotiation would help her now.

With their bonding last night, this assured her that he would _always_ know where his mate was, and she was positive that from the possessive hold he had on her last night; he would _always_ come to retrieve her.

She felt her insides grow wanton with need, a small growl made itself known and she found herself yanked off the horse facing her mate.

"Mate?"

He looked sinful with that grin on his face, and part of her demanded that give her a repeat of this morning too.

The soldiers marched around them and she swallowed before he could plaster a toe-curling kiss to his mating mark. She cried out as familiar need coursed through her veins.

"You have needs that I need to attend to." It was accompanied with a low growl and she stepped back.

"There is no need to, I'll manage." She choked out.

She had not known how much affection the male had been holding back in the past and if she had any questions about the extent of his attraction of her he was more than willing to show her. If she were pregnant now, she wouldn't doubt it; he made sure that they were both exhausted.

This morning was no different. Especially when he had woken her up in a way that he had claimed was "fitting for his mate." His enthusiasm and skill would made him the perfect assassin for a woman's heart.

The soldiers were in the distance, and she squinted behind him, "Can this not wait until we set camp?"

Sesshoumaru circled her, scenting her and she whimpered almost.

"You have something else you wish to ask me."

"I want to help Yukino." She asked quietly.

"Request denied."

Kagome gathered some of her strength, "Sesshoumaru she can't do this alone!"

"She is a demon, is she not? I would guess that her intelligence is high; if she was smart, she will not dive into a fight that she knows that she cannot win. She would not only risk her own life but that of her clansman."

She huffed and threw her hands up, "I can't stay on the sidelines like this Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru's smile turned warm and it made Kagome angrier, "I will not allow my mate to put herself into danger. Trust in your mate to keep you safe and to take care of everything."

She did not want him to do all the work. She stayed quiet for some time.

Sesshoumaru watched as her mood changed drastically.

What was it about the battlefield that drew her in? Most women when they take their life mate they were often happy to be sent away from the battlefield so that their males could protect them.

"Why do you wish to fight?"

Kagome closed her eyes, then locked gazes with him, and then cast that fierce gaze to the sky.

"I don't want to be locked away while you go risk your life only. I mean, when you take over it won't be just you, it will be us… right?"

Sesshoumaru was silent.

"I don't want to be the useless one. I want to be able to face the people in the villages with the same amount of pride knowing that I protected them just as you had. I do not want to lose friends because I wasn't there when they needed me. I am not hungry for battle; I just want to live in peace. Without my family ruining it for everyone else."

Sighing heavily, he made a decision.

"Kagome."

She looked at him from under her lashes.

"If I allow you to join her, how safe will you be?"

Confused, his little warrior looked at him with those same curious blue eyes that he fell in love with.

"Would you stay out of harm's way? Would you keep my heart safe with you? You are the only woman I will ever want. I will not take another. If you die Kagome, you will take my heart and my will to live with you."

It must have dawned on her and she nodded.

"Know this Kagome; I'll worry for your safety every second that you're not with me. Take no longer than three days to return to my side. If you do, I will come looking for you to remind you of your place, I will not be as sweet and loving. This I warn you now. Not all of it is as I have shown you. You are mine. There are rules you'll need to obey, and punishments you will receive if you don't."

She looked hesitant for a moment.

"Know this my little onna, I will never harm you."

He pulled her to him, mindful of his armor, and kissed the crown of her head. He caressed the softness of her cheek and kissed her gently and as if remembering the curves of her face he gazed at her in wonderment.

She smiled looking down bowing softly, "Thank you milord."

"Return to me quickly."

With that, he left her there.

Kagome stood watching his back grow smaller, smaller in the distance, and smiled. She had made him a promise that she would come back unharmed, she would keep it.

A/n: If this is too graphic, I'm sorry. This is where my muse left me. It grew before I could stop it. Enjoy!


	15. Unfinished Business

By the time that Kagome reached the mountain, she had thought that she would find a village full of injured men. Instead, she found a celebration. Men drinking and dancing with women and some of the children running around playing as if they had not lost loved ones. She saw mystics smiling and enjoying life.

No one held the solemn look of loss that seemed to echo with each other. This place reminded her of the second home that she had been raised in before clan leader Akihito Hisakawa died. As if nothing had changed.

Many of the men cat called her while others called her by her nickname some of them whispering of the trouble she used to cause for the previous leader of the clan. She appeared at Yuki's hut and stopped as Amon stepped out. The male was a wolf with dark hair and the color eyes somewhat like her Sesshoumaru's. Him being here was no surprise at all.

"Where is Yukino?" she asked noting the male's usually relaxed frame a little tense.

"She has Miasma poisoning. Her body is still burning it out." he flicked a worried glance back at the flap of the hut, "She came back bathed in blood."

Kagome pushed past the male and found her friend eyeing her in a feral manner, as if her mind had made itself up and decided that this "prey" was not worth the trouble she sniffed and looked away.

"Kagome-onna?" Yukino asked after a moment.

Kagome nodded, "What did you get into this time?"

Yuki grinned and Kagome could see the pink on her teeth, " _Who_ did you get yourself into this time?"

"I've just returned from _NOT_ killing your cousin but I did getthe majority of his household."

Yukino spat to her left, "He doesn't taste good for a human."

Kagome laughed falsely and nodded, "But Kitsune don't eat Humans."

"They do when they want to avenge their families. I see you have gotten yourself a very powerful mate. The one that ran through the battlefield right?" Yukino picked herself off the mat on the floor letting the blanket that she had covering her fall to the ground. The dark spots were lightening but that did nothing to soothe the worry that Kagome now shared with Amon. Yukino turned her bare back to the woman and Kagome could see some gashes that were like the miasma, slowly healing. The blood on her was dried. She really looked like hell.

"Yeah the same one."

To be honest, this was never Yuki's fight. It shouldn't have been at least. Most demons who were not involved in the politics of running a small region stayed away. Yukino however was different.

She had connections everywhere. Including in the military that Kagome's father so tightly kept control over. Yukino's cousin Akito underhandedly handled the council that advised and made the decisions for the sake of the people.

If one could say so, the Higurashi clan really wasn't in control. Yukino was.

" …Yukino?"

The girl turned to Kagome with a frown.

Before the Higurashi had any control over the territory, there was a prominent and well-respected lord. He was loved by all.

Yukino's face carefully schooled itself of one of a blank slate. The same face that Kagome's governess had been trying to beat in her.

"You aren't helping me just because I'm your friend are you?"

Yukino's expression softened.

The previous lord had a very beautiful wife, who had the temper of a hellion. She was loved for her wit and her power. Shortly before Kagome moved into the castle, that woman was killed; she left behind a newborn child that followed her shortly, and a daughter, who disappeared with her father.

It was now obvious why Yukino bothered herself with everything having to do with Kagome's life when she was growing up.

"My father killed your mother!" Kagome snapped. She was angry. All of this time, Yukino could have had her revenge and Kagome would have delivered it to her on a silver platter.

"I'm aware of the atrocities that your family has done. Not all Lunars are like my clan and me. I'm aware that I should be in your place. I do not want your mate however. He's too brash. I am not only helping you because you are my friend, I am helping you because this land is my home. These are my people."

"You've been protecting them…"

"Through you."

It made Kagome realize that Yukino had been preparing her all along. For whatever role she was to play. Yukino had been grooming her to be her replacement.

"At first, I had been given the orders to kill you. I would then have to work my way up. Impersonating you, then killing your mother, taking her form, and killing off your father, and then so on and so forth until there was nothing left."

Kagome gasped.

"However, this girl who had heard her mother's sorrow and hated her father more than she could ever hope to voice had come to _me_ instead. I thought that it was an easy kill, but it was something that I could not do. I left you there, to go tell my father that I had a better plan instead. I would have the Higurashi clan's demise by one of their own. However, before your human brain jump to any conclusions, you were _always_ my friend. As I have always been yours. Now you are more than my friend.

You are also my sister. Moreover, I stand by my family. This became more than just revenge, the moment you were kidnapped and dragged back here, this was me protecting my blood."

Yukino sat on a chest and crossed her legs in a manner fitting of some very regal Lady, despite her nudity. Kagome supposed that if she had never mated Sesshoumaru, and Yukino's father was still alive and in power, Yuki would have made the male a very fitting mate.

"All this time, you could've…" Kagome couldn't help but sob. How long had the woman waited for revenge?

Yukino sighed, "I would have never had a friend like you. Someone who would have been by my side no matter how mad my ideas were."

Kagome chuckled through the tears, "we did get into some trouble when we were younger didn't we?"

Yukino nodded, "I'm glad that it was you Kagome-onna that I met in the forest."

Kagome looked down with a harsh sniff, "So, who's next?"

Yukino grinned with a sadistic intentions buried within her eyes, "Your father. However, you are going to have to be the one that gets me in there. He is looking for you so that he can hand deliver you to your cousin. You are going to hand deliver your father to me instead. You should talk to your mate about assigning someone to look over these lands in his stead."

Kagome grinned, "I've already decided who I'm going to give it to. Inu no Taishou is trying to break the jewel that I've come to be in charge of-"

Yukino frowned deeply, "The Jewel chose you?"

Kagome nodded, "A month after our first meeting."

"Now, that's odd, it has been in the family for ages… it has been wielded by demons in my family, I would call it impossible, however, you are the only one in your family with this much spiritual ability. Priestess' should not be able to manifest their power into a weapon like you. Usually, they need something to channel that energy into. More commonly, an arrow. It probably sensed that you could protect it and bound itself to you instead. It will not choose another protector until you are with child."

'Now I see why Naraku wants you so badly.'

This changes everything.

Yukino bit her lip a bit for a moment thinking.

While she did appreciate Kagome's loyalty, Sesshoumaru should have forced the woman to stay with him.

Stupid dog.

"Kagome. I need you to go to Tsuki-baba. She has been ailing as of late. Tell her that you have come to help her. She might be confused at first, however if you tell her that I've sent you to be with her she will not raise such a fuss."

"What about the plan?"

"I'll let you know more later. I must get dressed. Send Amon to me if you should pass him."

Kagome left and as requested Amon came to her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You summoned me?"

"We have to meet with Kagome-onna's mate. I need you to assign Kagome some protectors while we are gone, and then we shall depart. Do not let her know what is going on."

Amon nodded.

It wasn't as if she didn't have faith that the girl would be able to fend off an attack, it was much more than what she anticipated.

One week.

It had been one week since Kagome had left his side. He had set up camp not even a day's distance from the Higurashi clan leader's fortress. He was preparing to leave to go find his wayward mate, only for her friend to land in front of him.

Her sudden drop from nowhere blew many soldiers back and many others surrounded her awaiting orders.

She smiled her canines glistening in the sunlight; she looked oddly amused and strangely unthreatened.

"You are Kagome-onna's mate, are you not Dog?" Her hands were on her hips. Her elaborate kimono a violent red color with black butterflies at the hems. Her hair whipped around her wildly.

Amon was at her side, his hackles were raised and he looked prepared to die by her side, if need be.

Sesshoumaru gave the orders to stand down but it did not changed nothing.

"Where is my mate?"

"Why did you let her come to me?" Yukino countered.

The question shocked him.

Miroku had come outside one of the huts to see the woman and quickly made himself to the front lines.

Sesshoumaru felt as if the woman was hiding something.

"Why is my mate not with you?"

Yukino's face straightened and he realized that there was something terribly wrong.

"Your mate is a vessel for a very powerful artifact. Your father should know about it. The Shikon no Tama. Did you ever question the reason why bad luck and danger seemed to follow her? I have left her protected by my best. By allowing her to leave your side, you've allowed her to be put in a vulnerable spot."

She saw the snarl make its way to the male's lips.

Miroku spoke up, "Milady what do you mean?"

Yukino froze him her deadly expression, "Naraku is weak… _now._ As soon as he has Kagome, he will be damn near unstoppable. You think you know what he wants with Kagome, but you know nothing. He cannot just simply kill her. Then the Shikon will stop responding and will become a simple pebble if he does. He has to keep her alive, as long as proper wielder exists, the jewel does. Imagine a wish for eternal life to rule over everything that crosses your path?"

"Why have you not brought her with you then?" Miroku prodded.

Yukino began to pace in a manner that Amon found worrisome, when she stopped she looked at Sesshoumaru locking gazes. It was a look shared by a female who had lost someone she had loved dearly before, and was trying to save someone else from that pain.

"That would be a danger to her if I had, I've come to retrieve her male, and then, we will put an end to this corruption."

Miroku nodded, "I see."

"Is she safe Kitsune?" there was worry behind the quite of Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Yes. For now."

A gust of wind rustled violently, and Yukino grinned, "Oh look, a hand delivery."

Kagura sneered down from her feather at Yukino who chuckled, obviously amused, "I suppose you want me dead right now."

Yukino shrugged, "Is it that easy to figure out? Where is your master? That's the one I'm really looking for."

Kagura ignored her and turned to Sesshoumaru, "Naraku sends his belated congratulations on your mating to Kagome. However, he says that your union will be short lived. The Kitsune has left Kagome out in the open. Right now, my master is in recovery, but that means nothing for Lord Higurashi who is making his way towards your home Kitsune."

Yukino laughed hysterically.

Kagura turned to her, "My master would like to apologize for underestimating you. It will not happen again."

Yukino continued laughing much to the chagrin of Amon who lifted a hand to touch her shoulder. She stopped immediately, "Oh but he already has. If it were you wind spider, I would not be here. However, it is Lord Higurashi who should be worried."

Yukino sighed in a somewhat disappointed manner, "I guess I won't be able to land that glorious killing blow after all. One of the survivors from the usurp that killed my mother, now, that's another story. My clan neither forgives, nor forgets. You've come here with empty threats."

Sesshoumaru drew his weapon, "Coming here was also a mistake, or has your master forgotten that he charged you with the task of kidnapping my mate?"

Kagura retreated a small distance and didn't have time to react before Sesshoumaru leapt from the ground to swiftly dispatch of her.

Her head fell to the ground with a thump and her body fell shortly afterwards.

Yukino laughed, clapping excitedly, "Such a fitting end!"

When Sesshoumaru landed, the look he shot Yukino promised destruction "Where is your home?"

Yukino bowed mockingly and motioned to the North east, "After you my lord."

"Hn."


End file.
